Shadows of Life and Destiny
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: The Death God, King of all Shinigami, bestowed Naruto with unbelievable powers, rivaling those of the Quincy, Shinigami, Bount, Vizard, Arrancar and all other spiritual beings. For he is now a hybird of each one, and dark powers are at work... Naruxharem.
1. Keep Him Safe

Minato looked up at the Death God, as he felt the life begin to leave his body, along with his soul, as his body went numb, whilst his newborn son Naruto was wailing his little lungs out. But somehow, he found enough strength to raise one hand in a halting gesture, drawing the attention of the grim reaper. "Wait. I have one request before I leave him. I want to ensure my son's safety, once he is left all alone in this world."

For a time, there was silence, then the great deity nodded once, its deep voice booming out at the dying father.**"You have the gall to dare request something of _me_? Foolish mortal, do you not know to whom you are speaking?" **Minato's blue eyes turned hard, at the indignant tone of the Death God and he glared up at the grim reaper, his tone hard as iron, as he gave a firm nod. "You bet I do, you freaking piece of- he spat up blood now, as his soul continued its passage into the next world. He hissed in pain, through his teeth, as his soul was devoured, and for a second, just a brief moment in time, fear was on his face.

**"Hold your tongue mortal. I could easily prolong your death for a century or two if I so wished it. You would be wise not to anger me."**

Despite the foreboding tone of the mighty spirit, Minato spat a wad of blood at his feet, staining his sandaled feet red with the liquid. "Screw you." He hissed out, before the King of spirits waved his hand and wave upon wave of agony crashed down on the fourth Hokage.

**"So be it. You shall suffer before I take your spirit."**

This was it, he was really going to die. But then the fear was wept away, along with the pain by something far stronger, the desire to protect hs son. Not yet, he told his rapidly numbing body. He still...Had one last thing to do. No pain would do him in, until he saw this through.

There was no _way _he was going to leave his son at the mercy of the village. He would be slaughtered. Plus, Judging by the looks on their faces, as they saw the Kyuubi sealed into his son, none of them were going to honor his previous request His wife was dead, he was going to _be _dead, and his son would be all alone, without any means of protection. _'All or nothing then, I'll just take matters into my own hands.. Its not like I have anything left to lose.'_

Again he ground the words out, as through sheer force, of will, he dragged his spirit back into himself, even though it only served to intensify his pain, multiplying it a hundred fold. "Then I won't let you take me! I will not let you win!"

The King of all shinigami paused at this. **"You would increase your suffering, just to ensure the safety of your child?"**

He felt like he was going to puke out a lung, but the proud Hokage ceased his doubling over, and rose to his feet. "I'd do all that and more-

Angry, he pulled out a kunai from his left leg holster, even though he knew he stood no chance against this demon. "I'd even fight you (cough) to the death!"

And then much to his surprise, his soul halted its passage into the mouth of the deity. He blinked now, as he felt the life return to him briefly, allowing his ears to receive sound, and hear the words of his reaper, whilst the pain suddenly vanished. He sounded...impressed, if such a thing was even possible."**Such a request takes a iron will, unbreakable, firm and unyielding.You have resisted my attempts to take you to the netherworld, and despite the fact that you can barely even stand, you are prepared to fight me. It would seem that you posses such an iron will...Very well then human. Speak your request, and I shall grant it."**

Minato was in shock for a moment, then he recovered himself enough to take in a deep breath as the passing of his soul paused, allowing him the time to voice his wish. "I want him to be safe, just as any father would want for his son. It is sad to say this, but I do not trust my village to treat him as a hero." He received several startled gasps from the villagers assembled, for most them now knew that, deep inside, they were not trusted by their Hokage.

Needless to say, his statement gave them a rude awakeneing. There were murmurs of indecision amongst them now, as some of them, childhood friends of the Hokage, felt sick to their stomachs, for even THINKING of harming this innocent little baby.

But Minato didn't have much time, and he did not know that his words had caused a stirring in the crowd."My humble request, of you Grim Reaper, is this. I want you to make him one of your kind. A deity, much like yourself, with all the powers of the spirits, and more, so that he will be able to survive in the village against the wishes of those who would do him harm."

For a moment, nothing happened, and then the sound of great, deep and booming laughter was heard, despite the fact that the mouth of the spirit did not move. It was bone chillingly cold, and it contained no trace of mirth or happiness, it was hollow much like the Death God itself. But he did not have long to ponder over it, for the great one spoke again. **"A bold request human! I _never_ expected, in all my years, such a thing to be asked of me!" **Now a respectful tone entered his voice, the laughter fading away as he spoke.

**"Agreed. I promised you that I would honor your dying wish, and so I shall. He will be made into the greatest of all shinigami, and once he has discovered the true depths of his power, he will be second only to myself. Does this satisfy you?"**

Minato gave a slow nod, as he accepted the terms, and his fate. "It does. You have my thanks, Shinigami."

Now the King of all Shinigami nodded once, tone reverent for the man whom he was about to kill. Had it been his decision, he would have told the father to ask for his life, for he would have given it to him gladly. For never before, had he EVER regretted taking the life of such a valiant man.

But the terms of this jutsu demanded ones life, and the rules binding that, were created by an ancient power, one that had walked the earth far before he had ever existed. **"You do know, that you could have asked for me to spare you." **Minato knew this full well, and he had no regrets in his request. "I know that. But what if I died, or was killed in battle? There would be no one to shelter him, and that is what I have secured for him. Safety."

Then, with one last look at his village, he saw something, a vision of the future, and a proud tear dripped form his left blue eye at the sight of it, in all its glory. But what brought on the tear was this.He saw the face of his son, on the Stone faces, and right then and there, he KNEW that he had done the right thing for his newborn child. "Naruto, there's no need to cry. You're going to lead this village to glory one day, just like your old man."

At this, the new vessel of the Kyuubi, ceased his anguished cries, and his little blue eyes stared up at his father, whilst his litttle arms reached up, showing his daddy that he wanted to be held. A request that the father was happy to grant, as he bent down, and picked up his only son, cradling him in his left arm, whilst his other arm shrugged of the jacket, and wrapped it about his little child, keeping him warm.

"There we go little guy. No more crying okay?" He wagged a finger in front of his son, and the next thing he knew, Naruto had grabbed it in his little fingers, holding it in a death grip, as if he didn't want his daddy to go. But he would understand why someday. "Take care of yourself kiddo. And if anyone tries to hurt you, kick their ass."

This brought a giggle from his newborn, as if he had understood the words of his dying father. Then those little cerulean eyes were filled with confusion as Minato set his son down in the cradle, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Stay safe. My son. And remember, your mother and I love you."

It was time.

Minato adopted a grim look, and turned to face the reaper, whilst his son looked on, not crying, as if he was trying to prove he could be a little tough guy. It made his father proud.

His son would make a fine Hokage.

"I am ready."The reaper nodded, and in a lightning fast motion, raised the knife up, and slashed it down.

Minato felt his knees buckle, and he began to fall, his entry into death progressing onward, whilst the words of the king Shinigami echoed in his dying mind. **"Rest in peace, and know that your son shall be well off...**

Then lastly, he hit the dirt, and fell face forward, making a small thud, and leaving the villagers stunned and shocked at this crippling loss. Here was the strongest shinobi to ever exist in the leaf, and he had just _died. _Just like that, to seal the fox inside his son.

A cold wind blew through them, and they knew not what to do, as they looked down at the lifeless body of their leader for several minutes. None knew what would happen now.

Then finally, a voice spoke amongst them. "Who will take care of the boy?" Asked one, and as if on cue, as the reaper turned and left, another figure appeared, to take his place, appearing almost out of nowhere, and startling the villagers badly.

It was a tall lanky teenager, seeming to be at least 17, and around the six foot mark . He had dark navy blue hair, that hung over into his face, and he wore wide rimmed glasses. He was clad in simple attire, a blue t-shirt, and dark navy blue jeans. He also wore a Konoha leaf headband around his arm, but it had a scratch right through the leaf symbol, indicating that he was a missing nin. For a time, nothing happened, then he noticed the boy on the ground, wailing his little heart out, now that his daddy was dead.

A sad smile appeared on his face, and he took several long strides forward, and before anyone could react, he calmly scooped up Naruto, still covered in the Hokage robes of his father. As soon as Naruto was held in his arms, he stopped crying, his attention now focused on the dark long blue hair of the stranger.

He promptly began to tug on it, drawing amused grins from those assembled. But again, a voice rang out. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

As if he had just noticed them, the teen looked up to meet their gaze, his eyes cold and hard, staring into the very souls of the villagers, and making them shudder. "You asked who would take care of the boy, did you not? That is why, I Ishida Uryuu have returned from my exile. And from this time on, I am the caretaker of this boy."

Then without another word, he turned and walked into the opened gates of the village, leaving the confused villagers in his wake.

And so, the Shadows began to take shape...


	2. In Time

Ishida chuckled a bit as Naruto gave his hair an exceptionally hard yank. "So you like my hair huh?" The infant apparently found this funny, and he laughed, his little blue eyes no longer filled with tears, but happiness and mirth instead. "Da!" He gurgled, and pulled down again, laughing as Ishida winced a bit in fake pain. "Da!" Said the blond infant as he pulled again.

Ishida blinked once, then adjusted the glasses on his face, pushing them up with one hand as they slid down a bit. "Me?"

"Da!" Cue a chuckle from the Quincy, as he looked down at the infant.

_'How strange. He thinks of me as his father, when he witnessed the death of his real one..._

He would have to speculate on this later.

But before he could enter the gates, they slammed shut before him, barring his passage, as the twin doors closed with a massive boom, shaking the earth as they denied him his entry. The assigned guardian of Naruto frowned at this, as he took a step back, still facing the gates, as he felt some killer intent directed at his back. _'I was afraid something like this would occur,' _he mused to himself.

Ishida turned around as he heard a voice call out to him, sounding tense with anxiety and worry. "Halt! You have no right to take this boy under your care! You the one who left us after your entire clan died out!"He paused now, then slowly turned, his expression grim, as Naruto occupied himself with tugging the long blue hair of his Quincy guardian. He found himself looking back at the assembled villagers of Konoha, and none of them looked too happy, as they each had a weapon of some sort drawn.

Then again, neither was Ishida, as he knew the reason they did not want him to guard the boy. "And what reason might that be? I am perfectly qualified to watch over him." He queried, as he raised his free hand up, very slowly, almost unnoticed by the villagers, as they were fixated on Naruto. One of the villagers pointed at the child nestled in the crook of Ishida's arm, and his eyes were filled with hate, the malice evident in his expression and tone of voice. " You are not the reason! It is him! We will not allow you to bring that child into the village!"

He got several shouts of affirmation from the villagers, and Ishida's frown turned to a scowl now. His words were blank and emotionless, for he KNEW the reason for their fear, and hate. People were always the same. They hated what they could not understand, and feared it. "You would deny a helpless child protection?"

A nondescript mna stepped forward, and pointed a kunai at Naruto, causing the little baby to cry as he saw the bloody metal, the sight of the weapon scaring him."He is not a child! He is the Kyuubi! That 'thing' should be killed on the-URK!"

Said villager suddenly found himself speechless, and the crowd gave off a single united gasp of horror. The reason for his silence, and the gasp from the crowd, was the fact that a glowing blue arrow of energy was now embedded into the throat of the man, its pointed edge sticking out the back of it, piercing him clean through, and silencing him permanently. For a moment, his dull grey eyes looked down at his wound, and his hands reached up in a futile effort to pull it out, strangled gasps coming from his mouth, as the blood began to pool within it, and leak out, like red saliva, forming a pool of red beneath him, as his body began to go into spasms, his knees begining to buckle.

It had come from Ishida, the arrow having been launched with deadly accuracy, hitting its target without fail.

And he had only done it with one hand.

"Correction," He hissed venomously disgusted at the stupidity of these villagers. "YOU should be killed on the spot. And now, for your actions, you will never see the next, sunrise, the light of the morning will never come for you. Its a shame really." He shook his head in false sorrow now, not feeling the least bit of guilt from his righteous action. "If only you had kept silent...

Ishida lowered his hand which was emanating steam from the arrow he had fired, the movement having been unseen to the naked eye. He made no move to help the unfortunate man now, his blue eyes filled with disdain for the idiotic Jonin, as he began to die. Nor did any of the villagers, for fear of meeting a similar fate at the hands of the angered Quincy. So instead everyone quaked in fear, horrified that he would do such a thing. But they were not spared his wrath, for his chakra responded to his anger, intensifying tenfold, and forcing several villagers to their knees, from the sheer pressure of it, whilst others found themselves short of breath, and rooted in place, unable to even move an inch, or even lift a finger in resistance.

The man, realizing that he was not going to get any help, saw his life flash before his eyes, just before he dropped to the ground a second later, the spasms stopping as he landed on his stomach with a thud. This drove the arrow in further, causing him more pain, as he screamed into the dirt."MMMMMPH!" Were his muffled cries, which lasted for only a second before another arrow hit him square in the head, blowing it to cinders, and putting him out of the misery he was going through. He had done the fool a favor. Bleeding to death, he would have died much slower, and with MUCH more agony.

The next words of he Quincy were burned into the minds of all those present, as he faced the crowd, adressing all of those who were there. "Listen well, you ignorant fools, you prejedous worms. If any, and I mean ANY of you should threaten this child, then you had better buy yourself a coffin. Because if you do hurt him, in ANY way, I'll be paying you a little visit."

Now his cold gaze turned down to the dead man, and he spat on his corpse, before looking back up at the frightened villagers. "And I can guarantee you, I won't show you any mercy like I did to this undeserving trash."

His chakra/spiritual pressure intensified now, forcing all of the assembly to their hands and knees. "Know, I want all of you to SWEAR, on your lives, and those of your children and THEIR children's children, that you will NEVER harm Naruto Uzumaki." Several of them nodded, and he received an oath of loyalty from each. But then one, a woman with pink hair, much to the surprise of the Quincy, rose to her feet, albeit shakily and unsteadily, as she looked about to collapse from the effort. This confounded the Quincy to no end, as she choked out a plea.

"Please stop...You're...hurting her...

_'How is she able to stand?'_

Then he saw the bundle in her arms, and at first, mistook it for a weapon, and just as he began to raise his hand again, he heard muffled cries from within it. It was not a weapon, he realized, and he hissed in a sharp intake of breath as he reached the obvious conclusion.

She was holding a child!

Instantly, he released the pressure, and the woman staggered forward, breathing heavily, her daughter wailing loudly, released from the stranglehold of Ishida's power. Which he was TERRIBLY sorry for causing.

He gave a low bow now, as the woman recovered herself. "I apologize mam. I did not now that you had a child with you, otherwise-

The mother shook her head as he lifted himself straight up, and he saw no anger in her emerald eyes. "No, you were doing what any good father would do. You were ensuring the safety of your child."

She had hit the nail on the head with that one. But still Ishida felt the need to apologize, as he saw the little baby girl in the arms of thw woman, who looked to be about twenty. "Still, it was not my desire to harm an innocent child. Please accept my sincerest apologies."

He looked down at the baby, and a startled expression appeared on his face as her little green eyes stared back up at him indignantly at him glistening with tears, little tufts of pink hair beginning to show on her head. "It would seem that she is none too happy with me."

Yasha Haruno, the mother of Sakura, looked down at this, and waved a finger in front of her angry little daughter. "Now Sakura, be nice to the nice man." Said child was soon distracted by the long hair of her mother, and Ishida couldn't help but snicker as she reached up with her small little hands, and jerked the head of her mother down, as she gave the long pink strands a good hard yank, making the new mother wince a bit.

"It would appear that she likes to pull hair-Ow."

Yasha smiled as Naruto, now no longer crying, yanked on HIS hair, making Ishida groan a bit as he felt the familiar tug. "And HE seems to like pulling your hair, Quincy-sama."

Ishida blushed a bit at that, not used to such honorifics, as he scratched the back of his head. "There's no need for such a title miss-

"Yasha. Yasha Haruno." He blinked at how quickly she had given her name to him, but shrugged it off as nothing. "Well then, Yasha Haruno, you may address me as Ishida Uryuu."

She smiled warmly at him, as Sakura tugged again on the long strands of her mother's hair, whilst Naruto did the same to Ishida's. The two infants somehow noticed this, and both gurgled happily, as Yasha addressed Ishida."Kay then, Uryuu-kun, you can call me Yasha-chan."

He felt his cheeks heat up again as the young mother beamed up at him. _'She is using an affectionate attachment already? How strange.'_

Then he realized that it would not be wise to stay outside the village so late. "Pardon me Yasha-

She gave him a small frown, but it was playful, and their was no anger behind it, and her eyes were sparkling happily. "Yasha-chan."

"Okay then Yasha-_chan, _do you know of a place where I could stay? After all, if I am to watch over Naruto, he'll need-

"You can stay at my place." Then she blushed at what her words might have implied so suddenly, her face going a pale pink as she forced her blush down. " Er...I-I m-mean you can use the spare guest house we have out back."

He nodded once, then turned to look at the closed gates.

Which slammed open a second later, as if by some invisible force, jarring against the hard wood and steel of the city walls.

Surprisingly, there was no shock on her face when he turned to look at her."That would be much appreciated Yasha-chan."

Sakura gave a small cry, getting his attention. He chuckled a bit before he gently placed a hand on her little head.

"Oh, and thanks to you to Sakura."

And with that, the two began their walk into the village, exchanging pleasantries as they went, strolling down the street and chatting away as if they were old friends, when in fact they had literally just met. Yasha was the first to speak, as she wipe a bit of spit up from Sakura of her shirt **(For the record, her outfit resembles that of Sakura's from Shipudden)** "So what brought you here out of the blue, Uryuu-kun?"

He frowned a bit at that, but gave the answer anyway, sounding as if he was thinking on another matter, which in fact he was. "I was called to fulfill a promise to an old friend." _'But I have to admit, it does feel good to be home after such a long absence.'_

A curious tone entered her voice now, as they rounded a corner, and made their way down the lit street, and for a second his blue eyes met hers, then theytboth looked away, alight blush on their face, for reasons they could not explain"You were friends with the fourth? I never knew."

He rolled his shoulders nonchalantly as he pulled a strand of hair away from Naruto's little hands, making him give and indignant cry of protest as he was denied the chance to pull down on the hair. "It wasn't a well known fact."

"Were you his first student?" She queried, as she burped Sakura, who gave a surprisingly loud belch, for one so young.

He gave one nod a faraway look on his face. "We grew up together, Minato and I. And he even saved my life once, before he came here, to see what Konoha was like."

Again she looked curious, as they paused in front of an intersection, walled off with debris. "Came here? I heard he was native to a distant land, but he never said where he was born." Only now did she notice the rubble, and with a thoughtful expression on her face, she handed him a squirming Sakura. "Would you hold her for a second?"

He gaped a bit at that, but did so, trying not too look at her, as she did a quick warm up stretch, whilst she was still facing him, presenting him with her ample bossom, as she touched her toes to get the blood going in her arms."So you ARE staying here in the village?"

_'Until he discovers the depths of his powers at least..._

"Yes, I see no reason to leave. It would be best for Naruto if he grew up where he was born, instead of being forcibly driven out of his home."

Yasha pumped a fist into the air briefly, then pulled it down as he gave her a confused look. "You say something?"

"Nope." She shook her head calmly, whilst she inwardly was smiling. "Now let me take care of this little road block."

Then, with a smirk, she turned to face the rubble, letting out a deep sigh as she did so, closing her eyes in a moment of serenity...

And she snapped them open a second later, they were as hard as diamond. "Okay, here I go!" And with a burst of speed, barely detectable even to him, she shot forward, and slammed her fist into the pile of wood, stone and debris. "TAKE THAT!" For a moment nothing happened, and then... well the little 'roadblock' she had referred to, it pretty much turned to dust.

She turned round gave him the peace sign, as it crumbled behind her with a loud crash, the road easily passable now. And a smile lit her face once more as she watched Sakura yank on his hair, along with Naruto now, making him look quite ridiculous as he held the two energetic babies. "How was that? Piece of cake right?" Inwardly however, he paled, and made a note to stay on her good side, after witnessing her destructive potential, even HE was a bit nervous. " Yeah...piece of cake...

--

Far away, in a distant land, separated by an invisible barrier...He felt it. The presence of a twisted and warped spiritual pressure, appearing out of nowhere. "What is this? It would appear-

The door banged open behind him, and he sighed, opening his red eyes as a man spoke. "Master Kariya! We have just-

"I know Koga." He stood up, and turned to face the man, as the firelight revealed his silver hair, whilst the rain of the storm pounded outside the mansion. "We will deal with it in time."


	3. Feelings and Confusions

Ishida looked up at the dark silhouette of Yasha's house, and had to admit, it was pretty impressive. He still held the two children, and unfortunately for him, they had STILL not gotten tired of yanking on his hair. It seemed to be their favorite game.

And Yasha was _loving _the annoyed look on his face as she gave a low bow, gesturing to her house. _'Aww. It looks like Sakura's taken a liking to him..._

"Here we are, my humble abode!" Needless to say, Ishida gawked at the size of the single mother's home. In no way, shape, or form could the castle that stood before them be called 'humble.' The house was probably bigger than his OWN house, back in his homeland, and easily ten times as nice.

_'Soul Society has nothing on this..._

From the outside it looked like a traditional Eastern home, complete with black-trimmed sliding doors and windows. Dozens of bushes and plants surrounded the complex, and opening the black cast-iron gate fencing in the yard. How it had stayed intact during the Kyuubis attack soon became obvious, as Yasha placed her hands in the 'kai' seal, and the air seemed to shimmer then a dome of light appeared around her house, only to vanish a second later.

Talk about your top notch security!

Giggling a bit at his stunned look, she strutted forward, her wide hips swaying from side to side, as she took her daughter from him, ceasing her incessant yanking of his poor hair.

With a sigh of relief, he thanked her, then followed, with a gurgling Naruto in his arms, as she waved for him to enter after her, her hand on the doorknob.

"Come on in, no need to be shy! I'ts really no problem at all." The shock beginning to fade from his face, he calmly walked up the long, narrow pathway leading to the front door, surprised at the luxury in which she lived.

"This home certainly is impressive," He murmured. "How did you ever afford it?" The mother let out a loud sigh, glancing over her shoulder at the quincy as she placed crossed the room to place Sakura in her crib.

"To be honest, I really didn't want all this fancy stuff. But after I completed a mission to save the damiyo's son, the fella _insisted_that I let him build me a home "fit for one as angelic as myself." The Quincy nodded his head, eyes still wandering over the vast property. "Fit for one as angelic as yourself you say? It would seem you had quite a fan-base."

She gave him a mock glare as she tucked Sakura in, the child giving off a small yawn, her eyes now growing heavy with sleep, from the long day she and her mother had experienced. "_Had_? Hey buddy, I'm only 18 I'll have you know. And as for a fan base, ever since that slacker of a boyfriend up and left me, I STILL have a fan-base."

Ishida felt a pang of annoyance at that, and once again wondered what on earth his return to the Konoha was doing to him. But then Yasha wafted across the room to a nearby door, and opened it, clapping her hands as she did so. "Sparky! Here girl!"

A second later, a blur of yellow exploded out of the small room, and Yasha was tackled by a golden retriever, the dog licking her face happily, whilst she laughed and tried to get the dog off her, lest she be licked to death. "Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you to! Now get offa me!"

The dog instantly complied, and sat, at attention, like a good dog, panting happily, and wanting a treat, judging by the eager look on her face, and the way her tail was wagging.

Which her master soon gave her, as she fished out a small box from her back pouch, and retrieved a dog biscuit from it. "Here you go! Good girl!" The second it left her hand, the doggie biscuit was promptly in the dog's mouth, and down the gullet it went, as the happy mutt swallowed it, then gave a loud bark.

Yasha laughed a bit, then motioned to Uryuu, then back to her faithful companion

"Ishida, this is Sparky, Sparky, this is Ishida." He waved to the dog, and got a keenly intelligent stare from the retriever, as it looked him over from where it sat.

A second later, she gave a woof, as if she approved of the newcomer. "Does she always do this?"

Yasha bent down on her haunches to give her dog a scratch behind the ears, which Sparky seemed to enjoy, as she happily thumped her tail up and down against the carpet floor. "Nah. If she doesn't like someone, she usually chases them out of the house. She must like you I guess."

The Quincy was satisfied with that. But apparently his stomach wasn't anywhere near satisfied, and he blushed in embarassment as it growled hungrily. He had been in such a hurry to get here, that he had forgot to pack any food. Yasha heard this as well, and her hands flew to the side of her face as she blushed too, thinking herself rude for not offering him anything. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry! You must be starving from your journey! I'll fix you a little something in the kitchen!"

He had no time to protest, as she shot int the large dining area, and began rummaging through the fridge. "It looks like I don't have a choice," Sighed the proud Quincy, as he looked over the interior of the house. Now that he took the chance to study the interior of the mansion, it was quite stunning. If it was possible, the inside was even more impressive than the outside. Large, colorful wall scrolls hung from the pristine white surface of the walls, and various pictures of Yasha and her family and friends sat atop smooth wooden surfaces of the tables.

Ishida knew none of them, but he did recognize most of the photos from the old house, but he was surprised to see one of a 7 year old, Minato, herself, and a boy with black hair, who was grinning widely, and holding up a HUGE fish. They were fishing off some unknown dock, and the two he knew, were smirking at the camera with matching grins, arms hanging over each others' shoulders in a display of camaraderie, their eyes closed, but bright smiles on their faces, as they each flashed the peace sign.

_'It would appear that Minato made quite a few friends when he and sensei left..._

"Uryuu-kun?" Startled He glanced to his left to see Yasha, an apron over her ample bossom, looking over at him in..._concern,_ as she held a plate of steaming cherry pie."What's wrong?" He quickly put on a wide grin, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh, nothing! I was just wondering when this picture was taken. I never knew you were such close friends with Minato."

She nodded a bit sadly at that. "Yeah, but he was in love with someone else, and I THOUGHT I loved that boy their. Fugaku Uchiha. But by the time I realized my feelings for Minato- She snapped her fingers in her free left hand, and smiled ruefully at him. "He was already snatched up." Then she began to walk down the hallway, pausing to motion for him to follow, before casting a look at her dog. "Sparky, watch Sakura and Naruto okay?"

If possible, the dog would have saluted, but it merely woofed, and stood at attention. Yasha smiled at her canine companion, as the Quincy reluctantly placed Naruto into the crib with Sakura. "Don't worry, Sparky'll watch those two like a hawk." Feeling slightly relieved, he began to follow her down the hallway, the scent of the steaming pie reaching his nos as he looked straight ahead down the hallway. What was that for? Why was he trying so hard not to look at her?

_'I need to sleep on this. Its becoming quite the conundrum._' They walked for a few more seconds until they reached a large, open porch overlooking the backyard, and the small guest house that was there as well. Yasha sat on a throw pillow, motioning for him to take a seat beside her, as she placed the pie on a low table, and began to cut into it neatly.

"Here, have a taste."

Reluctantly, he opened his mouth, and allowed her to put a piece of pie in, as he closed his mouth a second later, to savor the taste. "This is quite good."

"Really?" She beamed, "I made it myself."

He found himself at a loss for words as he just now noticed how close her face was, and she seemed to notice it to, but she didn't budge an inch, as he took note of her eyes flickering down to his lips, making a faint blush light his cheeks. _'What on- This is- Ugh. What a strange day, and an even STRANGER woman._

BUT! He too was unable to move an inch backward, and INSTEAD, found himself moving forward a tiny bit, then she mirrored him, and did the same, as he swallowed the pie in his mouth.

Then they both froze, neither of them wanting to make the first move, but wanting the other to take the initiative first.

What a strange situation he had been catapulted into...


	4. Desire Plain and Simple

Neither of them moved, as they looked deep into the eyes of the other, complete strangers only minutes ago, and now they were about to _kiss?_

This should not be happening so suddenly for either of them. It defied all logic. It should not be possible, for this to occur so soon, these feelings that were hidden, to well up without warning.

The pie simply sat on the table, steam wafting off it, as it was left alone. Their attention was on ANYTHING but food right now, as they found it impossible to tear their gaze away from each other, whilst their lips were mere centimeters from touching.

Ishida had no idea what would even _happen _after, or _if _he kissed this woman. She already was a mother, and he had promised to guard Naruto with his life. What if he proved unsuitable in guarding her own daughter?

He would feel horrible if something were to happen to her_. 'I should not be doing this. I cannot afford to become attached to anyone here, lest I lose them, and with my abilities, I do not want my enemies to harm her. And yet, why does such a thing fill me with dread..._

Yasha's thoughts were similar to his own in a way, yet totally different, as he emerald eyes stared into his blue. _'Why on earth is this happening? I can't be falling for a complete stranger...Barely even... know him..._

Her thoughts began to cloud over, growing hazy as her body told her to just throw logic to the wind and kiss this Quincy like there was no tomorrow. _'Damn it! This is NOT the time to get horny! No! I..._

_'Why isn't she moving? Is she waiting for me to-_

_'Damn it Uryuu-kun! Just DO something already!'_

Thoughts of her wrapped in nothing but a towel ran through his head, her ample bossom slipping out of-

_'Dear lord! Why am I thinking such foul and perverse thoughts! But-_

Now HIS eyes strayed to her luscious lips, and he pictured him covering them with his own, of her snaking her tongue into his mouth

The tension was growing thick in the air, and one of them would have to make move, to pull away, or to lean in and abandon themselves to passion and desire, in the heat of the moment.

The light of desire could clearly be seen in their eyes, but what held them back was the fear of the unknown. What would happen if they chose to give into their feelings? Would a relationship bloom? Would they fall in love and live happily ever after, a fairytale ending for them both?

Or would it be a one night stand, their passion for each other wilting like an ice cube in the hot sun? Would it end after this night? Would it just die off?

"Uryuu-kun I-

"Er...Yasha you-

"What will happen if-

"I don't know-

She felt a small flame light in her eyes at that. He was just as nervous and uncertain as she was. It meant that he might have true feelings for her. She couldn't take it any longer though! She HAD to know, right here and now, if this was just another stranger that would pass out of her life.

She could stand it no longer! She had to make a move!

She began to move her head forward, her words barely a whisper as her lips closed some of the small distance separating his mouth from hers, a light blush on both their faces.

"Forgive me, but I-mmmm...

She felt herself give off a soft whimper, as URYUU was the one who took the initiative, finally throwing caution to the wind for just once in his life. He leaned in the rest of the way, tilting his head to the left, and then his lips met hers, causing her green eyes to go wide, then softly close, as she responded to his hesitant first kiss, and pushed back with her own, laying her body against his, as she poked her tongue against the bottom of his lip, asking for access, which he gladly allowed, as she snaked her tongue in.

This felt like the ultimate high to the two teens. _'Deat kami this feels incredible!' _Were Yasha's thoughts, as she pressed herself harder against Uryruu, whilst her soft and gentle hands reached under his shirt and pulled it off him, tossing it aside, as the blinds drew closed of their own accord, darkening the room somewhat, but not entirely.

For even though her eyes were closed, Yasha didn't have to look at Uryuu to tell that he did have feelings for her, this stranger who had just walked into her life by pure chance.

She suppressed a shiver of ecstasy, as she felt his hands lift the fabric of her shirt up, and she soon assisted him, pulling off the red t-shirt, and exposing her ample bosom, held in check by a _barely-there _strapless red bra, and all the time their mouths had been locked upon each others.

Only now did they break for air, sucking in rapid and ragged breaths of life giving oxygen, so they could continue.

Despite the dim lighting, this did not go unnoticed by Uryuu, as he saw just what kind of gorgeously beautiful body Yasha possessed. She blushed a bit under his awed stare, and a second later, loosened the belt of her skirt, allowing it to fall to the floor, along with said skirt, fully exposing her wide hips, and her shapely legs, her skin soft and smooth, without a single flaw.

Now he could see why the son of the damiyo referred to her as angelic. She had the body of a goddess, and the bright cheerful personality of an angel. She truly was one in a million.

"You like what you see Uryuu-kun?" She breathed, her words heavy with passion and desire, that she was no longer able to contain, as she looked over the toned chest of the Quincy. _'Damn it! He's really turning me on! He's so hot..._ He nodded a bit, as she reached a hand up to remove his glasses, and set them down on the table next to the pie.

Seconds later, their lips crashed together once more, as they let passion fly, and nothing was held back that night...


	5. Sinister Encounter! Hollow Ambush!

**(Time skip. Five years later and as for the Konoha kids, they're wearing the same outfits that they wore when they were little)**

They had gone to the park, just to relax and have some fun, Naruto, Ishida and Sakura.

Yasha had been sent on a long term mission a week ago, and as for Sakura, well she had reluctantly gone on ahead, to play with her 'friends.' Naruto and Ishida had hung back, the Quincy trusting her to keep out of trouble.

A five year old Naruto was happily running a circle around Ishida as he walked across the flat sidewalk path, and it looked like the little blond boy was having the time of his life, as he held his arms out at his sides, as if he was an airplane. "Whee! This is fun!"

Ishida ran a hand over his bare arm, brushing a bug off his tan skin, from the blue muscle shirt he wore, in addition to light blue shorts, that matched it perfectly.

His hair had been grown out in the past few years, and now it looked like a longer, spikier version of his usual hairstyle, making him a bit scary to look at.

He suppressed a small chuckle, as the boy ran himself dizzy, running as fast as his little legs could take him. But he could not get rid of the small smile on his face."Naruto, what ARE you doing?"

"Flying!" Was the brief reply as he continued the circle. making his own little sound effects as he did so, trying to sound like a plane, drawing amused looks from passerby.

Ishida found this quite amusing as well."Oh? So you _think_ you're an airplane?"

For a brief second, Naruto skidded to a halt and beamed up at his caretaker, grinning from ear to ear. "You bet! I'm the fastest airplane-

Then his ears pricked up, as if he heard something, and a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "Huh? Ishida-sensei, do you hear that?" Confused, the Quincy put one hand to his ear. "I don't hear anything. What do you hear?"

Naruto blinked once as he heard the sound of sobs, then mean words, followed by fading footsteps, and more crying. "I hear crying," Was his confused little reply.

The Quincy despite his best efforts still didn't hear anything. Nothing at all, except the sounds of birds chirping, Insects buzzing and squirrels chattering.

He saw nothing out of the ordinary, except that dark clodus were rolling in from the east. But they still seemed far off, and it was a nice sunny day.

But it was apparent to Naruto, that he DID hear something, and that something had him interested. Without a second thought, he took off in a burst of speed, moving quite fast for a little five year old boy, leaving a surprised Uryuu in his wake, coughing as his foster brother kicked up a little cloud of dust. "I'll be right back!"

Uryuu was hot on his heels a second later, finding it surprisingly difficult to keep up with his charge. "Naruto slow down! You're going too fast!"

--

Naruto did not have to run far at all, to know where he was going, as the sound of crying was becoming louder with every step. He KNEW who was crying. "Sakura-chan's upset. What happened...

Rounding a bend, he nearly crashed into a tall man with grey hair and red eyes. But at the last second, he slammed on the brakes and darted around him, shouting over his shoulder. "Sorry mister!"

Kariya merley stared after him, his red eyes boring into the back off the boy, as picked up that strange energy again, just in time to watch the energetic boy round a corner, and be lost from sight.

And the look he was giving Naruto was not a pleasant one. It was laced with ambition, which Naruto had now just become part of. A possible obstacle to it even. And if you were a part of Kariya's ambition, or in his way, you were either in for a world of hurt, or a quick death. "So this is him? A little five year old boy? The one I've been looking for?"

A second later, Ishida sped past him, kicking up a wind as he raced past the Bount, not giving him a second thought, as Kariya turned to focus on HIM.

A Quincy! This was perfect!

_'So there IS one last Quincy alive after all. Excellent. Once I've gathered all of my brethren, our plan will launch into action without fail..._

He looked to the east, and waved a hand, slowly, to the left and right, giving the signal to his men.

And as if in response, the clouds began to roll in faster...

_--_

Rounding another bend, he found the source of the crying. In front of him, on her knees, and bawling her eyes out, was Sakura, her short pink hair over her forehead, as if to hide it from the children that always made fun of it.

But he paid the man no heed, running around him and straight to Sakura, who looked absolutely miserable now. "Sakura-chan! What's wrong?" His best friend sniffled a bit before she answered, drying her tears with her hands clenched into fists. "They made fun of my forehead...

Naruto stamped a foot on the pavement at that, his little five year old brain not comprehending why they would do such a thing. "That wasn't nice! Those big meanies!"

Ishida rounded the corner now, and crossed his arms over his chest, ready to reprimand the boy, but when he saw the little exchange between the two, he closed his mouth, willing to let this play out, and see where it went.

Perhaps this would form a lasting bond between the two, much like that strange night when he had met Yasha...

Naruto put a finger to his forehead for a second, then as an idea lit his face with realization, he reached around his head, and undid the red bandanna that he always wore. "Here, lift your hair up." Not comprehending, she did so, and a second later, the smart little five year old had tied up her hair, drawing it away from her forehead, but overall, making it less noticeable, for now that her hair wasn't covering it, she really looked much better, with the red ribbon like bandanna holding her hair up.

He looked over what he had done, a light blush on both their faces as he pulled away and nodded once, giving her a bright, ear to ear smile, and extending his hand to her as he did so. "There we go Sakura! You look really pretty now!"

The blush deepened now, and Sakura felt her face heat up as she took his hand. "R-Really? Everybody else said I was ugly." Naruto gaped a bit at that, and shook his head rapidly. "Uh-uh! Phooie on the meanies! I think you look really, REALLY pretty!"

Ishida gave a small chuckle at the insistence of Naruto. "Ah youth. I almost envy them."

Ah, the innocence of children, when they say what the really feel, without worry or fear of what will happen as a consequence. Pure Naivete

And this was one of those times, for those kind words had now been imprinted into the mind of the little girl. He had been nice...

Her mommy was always telling her, "if someone is nice to you Sakura, then return the favor."

But she was only five! What could the lass do to repay him for his kindness? She didn't have any thing to give him, and she couldn't just say thanks... She wracked her little head, up and down, as she tried to think-

Then something hit her. She had seen mommy kissing Ishida before, and when the little girl had asked why ther were touching faces, she had wanted to know wha it meant. So Yasha had told her, the only way she could. She had said that it was something that you do when someone is really nice to you, and really close.

Naruto had been nice, and he was close...

_'That's it I'll do what mommy did with Ishida-san!'_

She shied her face away from his now, and the next thing the little blond new, he felt the sensation of something warm on his face. It was Sakura.

She had just kissed him on the cheek.

He had no idea what that meant. But he sorta like it, and it made him feel all warm and tingly inside.

"Na-Naruto-kun, we're...friends right?" Was her shy query, whilst Ishida looked on in warm pride at the two children who already got along splendidly, perhaps even more so now.

He nodded rapidly. He knew WHAT that meant. "Yup! You and me are best buddies!"

"Yay! I'm so glad to be your best friend! It makes me really happy!" She chirped, and gave him a hug, making his face go beet red as she grabbed him. Our little hero knew not what to do, before he looked over his shoulder and saw Ishida, who had been standing there for quite awhile.

The confused look on his face made it apparent. He had no idea what to do in this situation, and it was a surprise that Sakura even did.

The Quicny made a hugginh gesture with his arms, and Naruto followed the cue, albeit a little clumsily. "Um, yay?"

Ishida let out a laugh now, and it was heard throughout the park, until he felt a cold hand on his shoulder, and spun round at the touch, alreadu going into battle mode.

He was looking into the red eyes of Kariya, who wore a small smile on his face. "Might you be Ishida Uryuu?

The Quincy adjusted the glasses on his face. "Who wants to know?"

As if he had been rude, the sly Bount gave a low bow. "My apologies, how incredibly rude of me. My name is Kariya, of the East. I was told I could find Uryuu here?"

He didn't like where this was going. "Who sent you, Kariya 'of the East'?"

He was now handed a large manilla envelope. "HE did. Your sensei."

The air grew thick with tension for a moment, then the Bount, having achieved his objective, turned to go. "It was nice seeing you in person...Quincy."

Then he faded away, just like that, leaving Uryuu to shiver as he saw the man go.

Something was afoot here. Something was amiss, and not right.

The clouds rolled in faster now, and he blinked as he watched shadows envelop the park. These shadows seemed darker than they should be, if these clouds were merely blocking out the sun...

Then he heard a guttural growl, and he paled as he instantly drew his bow out of midairm those little 'shadows' beginning to take shape, as the sun was blotted out b the dark thick clouds. "Hollows!"


	6. Not a Hollow? The Invincinble Monster!

**( Music: Tears don't fall: Bullet for my Vallentine)**

Ishida frowned as he watched the shadows take shape, coalescing into one, forming something, but as to what it was, he could not be certain. "What on-

Then he felt a drop of rain on his nose. His eyes narrowed, and he cast a brief glance up to the sky, which was now covered with dark clouds. "When did they get here?" Only moments before, they had been far off and distant, but now, they had suddenly crept up into the sky, without him even noticing at all. Then as if to make mattes worse, more rain from the clouds, at first in small drops, then into large fast falling ones, splattering the water about, and soaking the entire village, whilst the Quincy was soon drenched to the bone.

"And where did this rain come from?" Something was amiss here, but he knew not what it was, and that was what unnerved him. He did not like being left out in the dark, with no information on his situation or opponent. And that was exactly what was happening, as he watched the rain fall with ever increasing intensity, stinging his bare arms as the storm picked up, and he heard a rumble of thunder in the distance, followed by a flash of lightning, as the jagged bolt of electricity turned the skies purple, before it faded away as well. _'I don't like the look of this..._

And the situation seemed to be going from bad to worse, as he watched the water soon took shape, forming into a strange watery like creature, with two spherical heads, that bobbed and weaved, its watery snake like body weaving from side to side as the rain intensified yet again. "What is that? That's no hollow. And it doesn't have any spiritual pressure."

He frowned at it, as it made no move to attack him, its only movement being the swaying of its serpentine body from side to side. "AND it won't attack? Something is not right here." With a sigh of regret, he pulled back on the bow, and an arrow appeared within it. "No choice then. Its not leaving me much of a choice." Normally he would have waited for it to make the first move, but since it was denying him that, then he would have to make the first move." With a deep sigh, he let out a breath, and with a simple side to side motion of his head, he shook of his glasses, allowing the foggy lenses to fall to the ground, with a small clack.

He could see better in this thick rain without them. And he had the feeling he would need to.

His eyes, now no longer blocked by his clouded glasses, and able to see clearly, narrowed as he raised bow a degree to the right, and took careful aim at the weaving creature before him, and he took note of the small 'bottlecaps' in its head.. _'It would seem that whatever those things are in its head, control it.'_

He pulled the arrow as far back as he could, and braced his feet against the slick surface of the pavement, whilst he blinked the water out of his eyes. _'I should be able to get them in one-_

He loosed the arrow, and it rocketed forward, the recoil of the blast pushing him back a foot, as his missile screamed to awards its target. _'Shot!'_

But to his dismay, the creature tilted its bulbous heads an inch to the left, and whilst his arrow did score a direct hit on the doll's head, it did not hit the two bottlecap-like objects within. Instead, the two spherical watery heads shattered as they were pierced through with the arrow, then another, and another, as dozens of deadly arrows found their mark, but still somehow missed the little bottle-caps within the head.

_'Why can't I hit them? It's as if they have a will of their own!'_

Determining that this wasn't working, he lowered his bow, and scowled at the creature, as it fell apart, its water body creating a puddle on the rain soaked pavement, as his bow smoked with steam. "Is it dead?"

A voice denied this. "You wish."

Alas, it was far from it, and he looked on in shock as it just reformed, the water leaping up as if of its own accord, and rushing at him, in dozens then thousands of hardened water spikes, whilst its body still reformed. He hissed in surprised, as his eyes widened, and then he got the hell out of the way, as the rocky floor beneath him was torn up and thrown into the air, taking him up with it.

He scowled down at the monstrosity, and for a second he could have _sworn _he saw two boys behind it. But he had no time to ponder it, as the thing was not done with him yet, and to prevent himself from going defensive, he did the only other thing he could.

He attacked.

"Stupid hollow!" He hissed angrily, as his fingers moved rapidly, firing ten times as many arrows as before, dissolving the spikes that were coming at him, and then raining hell upon the doll, which yet again,weaved and dodged out of the way as did he, as the thing responded to his attack, lashing out in watery tendrils that could not catch him, as he rapidly flash stepped from left to right, keeping the beast at bay, as he shredded its twin heads to pieces, along with its body, making his way to the ground as he did so, using Hirenkyaku to dodge any other attacks that were sent his way.

Finally after several minutes of being pierced with attacks, and failing to even touch the Quincy, it halted, and he lowered his bow, his crystal blue gaze locked on his watery foe as it collapsed into itself, whilst he landed on one knee on the broken walkway, breathing heavily from his massive exertion of energy. **(He has that armor of his on now for the record)**"And stay down. Lowly worm." He heard a startled gasp form behind him, and his thoughts immediately went to Naruto. Fearing the worst, he cast a quick glance to Naruto and Sakura, and what he saw made him blink twice, whilst inwardly he was relieved that they were alright.

The air around his charge was shimmering slightly, almost like a dome, and... _repelling _the rain, much like an umbrella.

The raindrops were literally bouncing off the air around him, and it seemed clear that Naruto wasn't doing this on purpose as he experimentally waved a hand in front of the air, and was amazed, that when he brought it put of the range of his dome, it came back, dripping wet. Judging by the surprised looks on the faces of the two, they were equally surprised, just as much as their guardian was.

"Naruto, how are you doing that?"

He shrugged his little shoulders in response as he looked about the protective dome, in idle curiosity, Sakura doing the same, her green eyes wide with interest. "I don know Ishida-sensei. I just didn't wanna get wet, and then this weird thingie-

Suddenly his blue eyes went wide, and he jabbed a finger outward, past the range of the domes protection, as he saw several whips of water headed right for his guardian. "Big Brother! LOOK OUT!"

Ishida's eyes widened as he heard a simultaneous laugh from two people, and in an instant, he skidded to the right, just as the pavement, where he had been moments before, cracked under the high pressure of a water spike. His feet continued to slide on the rain soaked pavement, and oddly enough, the water ended up sparing his life, as his momentum carried him out of the way of two more deadly whips of water, before he skidded to a halt. Letting out a breath which he had held in the entire time, he looked on in shock as the water smashed holes in the place where he had been mere moments before, cracking the hard pavement and leaving holes where they had impacted, as they pulled away.

_'If I get hit by one of those, I'm a dead- _

But the, as if it was being directed, it came at him again, and he was forced to take evasive maneuvers, as he flash stepped to the left, then right, and then every which way, to get away from the whips.

Naruto pumped a fist into the air, and cheered his 'brother' on the entire time as he watched Ishida skid out of the way of several more spikes of hardened water, with increasing ease, as the Quincy soon found a rhythm to the attack patterns of the strange water dolls. He was now easily sidestepping, and jumping over the waves, and he had that knowing smirk on his face. "Go big brother! GO!"

"Well it looks we found ourselves a Quincy," said one voice, oddly childlike, whilst another spoke in conjunction, with it. "It would seem so brother."

Ishida frowned as he dispersed another wave of water, then calmly walked back to Naruto, and stood in front of him, and Sakura, his tone firm and unyielding as he fired off several arrows into the now blindingly heavy downpour, and was rewarded with more sinister laughter. "Show yourselves cowards."

Again the eery sound of two boys speaking at once, mocking him. "If you insist Quincy."

A second later, as if a curtain had been drawn aside, the rain in front of him parted, revealing the watery doll, and two boys behind it, arms crossed over their chests, and sneers on their faces, as Ishida shot an arrow through the heads of the doll, only for it to reform and grow them back, as if nothing had happened.

Again the spoke, in eery conjunction. "That won't work. You can't beat us, especially when its raining. Now either you come with us, or we kill you and the boy."

Ishida frowned as he lowered his bow. Were they bluffing? Or did they intend to carry out their threat? "Perhaps, I should try a different approach."

He began to go through seals, and the two frowned, not knowing what he was doing. "What's with him?" Said the first as Ishida began muttering under his breath, whilst he did at least ten seals a second, in a pattern. "Looks like he's praying for help." Said the second, as he watched the Quincy put one hand over his mouth, and then the other on the rain soaked ground.

"Its kind of sad really. He must have gone mad from fear."

The other sneered, making him look even more mean than usual as their doll's gathered watere for what would be their final attack. "Then let's put him out of his misery shall we?"

"Yes, lets do that brother."

Time seemed to slow, _thousands _of watery spikes, hardened to their maximum density, shot forward, ready to end the life of Ishida.

Naruto wisely took a step back, as did Sakura, a fearful look on their young faces as steam began to emanate off of their protector. "B-Big b-brother?" Stammered Naruto fearfully, whilst Sakura hid behind her best friend. Was he going to lose?

He got a warm glance from his foster brother for his words, and the little boy let out a sigh of relief as Ishida spoke, the steam turning blue now and beginning to take shape about him. "Don't worry Naruto. I'll be alright. Now just stay there, while I have a little 'chat' with our friends." A second later, he loosened the bracelet on his right hand, and in flash of energy, he now held his ultimate bow: Ginrei Kojaku.

It hissed and crackled in the rain as he drew energy into it, preparing for a counter attack.

Those two twins had no idea what was in store for them, as they looked on in disdain. "Well, should we kill him and then take the boy?"

"Or should we kill the boy and take the Quincy?"

Ishida rose up now, off one knee, and sucked in a deep breath, as the blue aura about him coalesced into his bow.

The twins frowned. "What is he-

They soon found out, as lowered the hand from his mouth, and pulled the string on his bow, loosing as many arrows as he could, which was 1200.

The two laughed as their spikes were destroyed by the arrows, only for them to reform and keep coming. "We already told you!"

"That won't work!"

But Ishida sneered at them, the evil look on his face, quelling their laughter, and as it died away, and they felt just a trace of fear as he spoke . "Fools. This place will be your grave. Fire style: Purple Flames of Death and Destruction!"

With that, he loosed the built up air and chakra from his lungs, and as the red fire roared out, it combined with his arrows, creating a wall of purple fiery death, that roared towards the startled twins, who were rooted in place, out of pure fear.

Ishida's eyes narrowed as he poured on the heat, saying nothing as the flames found their targets, and began to consume them. But he looked on, standing in front of Naruto and Sakura, so as to block their view of the gruesome sight before them.

The bottlecaps were consumed in the inferno, as the flames coallesced into a purple pillar of fire, that roared its way upward into the sky, devouring the twins within it as well.

Yet still he waited, until the flames had died, along with all that was caught within their firey grasp.

And when he turned round, he had a cheery smile on his face, as if nothing had happened. "Okay, lets go home."

Naruto was the first to recover himself. "I'm hungry."

Then an eager expression appeared on his face as he came up with an idea. "Can we have some ice cream for lunch big brother?" Sakura now chimed in as well, full of life and energy, despite the fierce fight that they had just witnessed, and nodding eagerly. "Can it be strawberry too Ishida-san?"

The Quincy did laugh now, long loud and hard, his sides shaking from mirth, as Naruto and Sakura joined in, the little dome of heat fading around them as the rain lessened somewhat.

The Quincy bow faded from Ishida's hand as he wrapped the bracelet back around his wirst.

Then, wiping a tear of mirth out of his eyes, his luahgter died off, as he reached down, to scoop up Naruto and Sakura, placing them both on his shoulders, Sakura on the right, Naruto on the left. And he did not miss the small glance the two exchanged, as he carried them back home.

"Sure, we can have any flavor you want."

The two gave a simultaneous cheer, each pumping a small fist into the air, as they cheered aloud, despite the fact that all three of them were now soaking wet. "YAY! ICE CREAM FOR LUNCH!"


	7. The Race! I Will Not Lose!

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS! I've been busy with My Purpose? What is my Purpose? But anyways, here ya go! And I apologize for the 8 year skip, but I just couldn't find any other way to move the story-line along!**

(**Timeskip, 8 years later. Naruto is now 13)**

He watched an epic battle, between two men, who exchanged all matter of attacks, kicks punches, and blast of yellow and blue energy. _'Neh? What the heck is this?' _mused the blond as he watched them, two men, one with blue hair, blue eyes and glasses, the other with silvery hair, and crimson eyes.

He looked on as the man in blue whipped his hand out, and placing his right hand on the wrist of his left, emitted a massive wave of blue energy, with a loud shout.

Instantly, the man in black reappeared, and raising a hand of his own, pulsed out an equally massive wave of yellow, which met the blue head on, slamming into it, and turning the space in the middle of the struggle green, as the two waves fought for dominance.

Naruto was illuminated in the glow of their struggle, his dazed eyes looking on as the two fought, with the man in blue seeming to have difficulty holding his own, whilst the one in black wasn't even breaking a sweat.

Then, the image before him blurred, and a new one took its place, as he saw the two again, moving at inhumanly fast speeds, reappearing for only a few seconds, in which the man in blue could be seen getting the snot beaten out of him, suffering a snap knees jab to the chest, then an elbow to the face.

This continued on for several minutes, until the blue man got in a lucky hit, a fist to the face, breaking the blurred nose of the man in black, as his true features could not be seen. But the blood that dripped from his face was, and the grunt of pain was audible to Naruto's finely tuned hearing.

But that was the only indication of injury that he gave, and Naruto looked on in horrified fascination, as the black clad man reached up to pull away the hand of his attacker. As soon as he grabbed the wrist of the man, his opponent gave off a cry of pain, as if the very touch of his adversary burned him.

Then a second later, his arm hung loosely from his side, as the horrified teen watched the man give it a simple chop at the elbow, which produced a sickening POP as the man yelled out in pain

His eyes closed as he watched the brutal display. It was too much for him to bear. He reopened them, just as the man in blue blasted the man in black away from him, with a blast of blue light, followed by what looked like...arrows?

He could not see their faces, but he felt as if he recognized the man with glasses. But he could not be sure, as he watched the two blur out of sight, moving at superhuman speeds. _'They're moving pretty fast.' _He mused sleepily, as he watched one whip out a light of blue energy, only for the silvery haired man to raise a hand and block it, with an air of disdain.

When he spoke, his voice was in jumbles distorted and warped, but some words made it out. "Tha-you got- Quincy? He'll-you-no chance gainst me." Then, moving faster than the eye could see through one of the many color blurs, he tore forward, to appear before the man with glasses.

Now he said three word, and they was heard, as a wave of yellow energy began to build in his had."Die, Ishida Uryuu." As soon as he said this, the face of the other became visible, and Naruto could only look on in horror, as he saw the battered and bloody face of his 'brother'.

His left eye was blackened, and his glasses hung loosely from his face. Blood dripped down his forehead, and stained his left cheek crimson, whilst a hideous purple bruise covered his right cheek. All in all, it looked like he had taken the beating of his life, and here Naruto was witnessing it. "ISHIDA-SENSEI! MOOOOVE!" Screamed Naruto, as he watched the light build, until it covered the hand of the other.

Ever so slowly, the Quincy turned to look to Naruto, and when he did, a sad smile was on his face, as he closed his blue eyes, which bore little life in them, accepting his hopeless fate. "I cannot. My path ends here, but yours-

He now let out a small chuckle, as he blinked his eyes open again. "Your path is just beginning. Live it. Walk it, and remember me in your heart."

Tears began to stream out of the blue eyes of the boy, as he watched the bleak scene before him. " MOVE! MOVE IT! MOVE RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE TO! YOU HAVE TO MOVE OR YOU'LL- The words hitched in his throat, he was unable to say them. He choked on that last word, as sobs began to shake his body.

Ishida seemed to realize this, as he spoke, hopelessness in his voice now." I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. But you mustn't dwell on my death, if you are to fulfill your goal in life, right?" His tone became kinder now, but the boy would have none of it!

"NOOOOOOO! I don't care about becoming Hokage! Not if you die!" Howled the anguished boy, his scream louder than humanly possible, as he desperately tried to move, but it was as if he was in slow motion, stuck in glue, and unable to move freely as he wished. Then the light smote the man with glasses, who bore a calm look as he was burned away, from the feet up.

"Goodbye Naruto. Fulfill your dream. For me. Live a long and happy life, okay? Promise?"

"P-Promise!" Sobbed Naruto, as he watched the man that had been everything in his life, his brother, his father, his friend...die.

Then his face was gone too, and Naruto looked on as his mentor was torn from the world of the living. He grabbed his head in his hands, and let out a horrible shriek of pain, as he felt something inside his chest snap. He began to mutter to himself, as he looked from the place where his sensei had been then down to the ground, as he shook his head slowly in denial, his eyes closing aagainst the pain "No, no, no...

**_"Do you want him dead?" _**Hissed a voice, sounding eerily alike his, but dripping with derision and malice as it asked him.

_'Yes..._

**_"Do you want him to suffer, before you send him screaming into the abyss?"_**

_'Yes..._

**_"Do you want the power to hurt him, in the way he hurt your brother?"_**

No answer.

**_"DO YOU WANT IT?!" _**Howled the voice, determined to get an answer. Which it soon got, as Naruto screamed his response. "YES! I WANT TO ANNIHILATE HIM! I WANT HIM DEEEAAAAD!"

Power **_"THEN TAKE IT! TAKE IT AND MAKE HIM SUFFER!" MAKE HIM WISH HE WAS NEVER BROUGHT INTO THIS VOID OF A WORLD!'_**

Power flooded him, as he felt the changes take place within him, black energy beginning to emanate from him, as adrenaline began to flow through his veins, along with the madness inducing rage that became one with his very soul.

His eyes snapped open, and the white in his eyes had gone as black as night, whilst the blue in his eyes was stained yellow, which seemed to drip in, and suffocate the ocean blue, replacing it with the bright color, as tears poured forth.

Upon his face, marks began to appear, dark and sinister, flame-like, as they covered his bare skin the tattoos leaving little of it visible, as they seemed to cover his entire body, commanded by some unseen force, to enable him with power.

His hair began to grow out, becoming more rough, steaks of blue running through it, as his hands grew into claws, his teeth into fangs.

A mask began to grow onto his face, then INTO his face, taking the left side of it as his own, the face covering skull making his left eye yellow and slitted, whilst his other, his right eye, remained unaffected, the mask becoming one with is face, making one haft semi-bald, whilst his hair continued to grow out, until it became a long mane, that stopped at shoulder length blue/yellow hair.

His claws, he clenched them into fists, drawing blood from his palms, then steams as his skin was fully covered in the marking, turning a pure white, as a long white tail burst through the seat of his pants, lashing angrily from side to side, as steam began to come from his mouth.

His upper body went through several more dark changes as well, his chest bulking up with suddenly obvious muscle, until his shirt was torn, exposing his now muscled chest, which was pure white, just like the rest of him as the markings did their sinister work.

His lower half was affected as well, his legs elongating, hs feet becoming clawed and bursting through his blue sandals, to clench and unclench their three points, as they dug themselves in and out of the dirt.

His voice was not his own when he spoke, yet eerily alike, as he roared his fury upon his unknown adversary. **_"RAAAAAAAARGH! I WILL DEVOUR YOU! I WILL FEAST UPON YOUR ENTRAILS!"_**

Immediately, he turned all his rage upon the other man, who turned to face him, the features of his visage still blurred by some unknown force. But when he did speak, his words were dark and ominous, the deep bass of it distorting his tone, and hiding the real voice within. "Yes! That's what I want to see!"

He now threw his arms out to either side, and his tone took on a more insane tone, before he let out a wickedly psychotic laugh. "HATE ME! LOATHE ME! DESPISE MY VERY EXISTENCE! TURN ALL YOUR FURY UPON ME, SO THAT I MAY BE REBORN ANEW!"

With a scream of hate, Naruto rushed forward...

--

"AAAAAAAH!" He screamed, as his eyes snapped wide open, and he jerked upright onto the bed, covered in a cold sweat, and shaking violently, as he hugged himself tightly, his breaths coming in ragged gasps as he sucked in air, softly crying to himself, so real had his dream been. Then he realized that he was in his room, as he looked about his surroundings.

This calmed him, and his breathing slowed, as he regained control of himself. "Just a dream. It was all just a dream." Looking about, he saw the light peeking through the blinds, that covered his window, and after a quick look down at himself, to verify that he was indeed normal, pulled back the covers, and leapt out of bed, to get ready for the day.

Running a hand through his short hairstyle which had oddly enough turned silver over the last few years, he blearily staggered towards the bathroom...

--

With a loud shout, he leapt from the balcony of the mansion in which he and Ishida had both built, from scratch, to the fine castle that lay in the background behind him. He wore a simple red t-shirt, that resembled that of Sasuke, but he bore the spirla of HIS family crest on its back, just like the large family crest that was atop the mansion. He wore simple baggy pants, alike that of a Jonin's but customized to fit his 5 '11 frame. _'It was just a dream! I must have ate some bad food, so that was why I had that freaky dream.'_

The wind swept through his short silver hair, which resembled that of Ishida's hair, whilst a wide grin was on his face, as he saw a familiar face below him.

His 'brother' was currently on a 'mission' with Sakura's mother, and the two were not to be back for some time. Intuitive as he was, Naruto suspected that the two were just looking for an excuse to spend some alone time with one another.

But enough of that. Now we shall hear of the familiar face, which Naruto is more than happy to see.

It was Sakura, and she was looking up at her airborne friend, with a wide grin on her own face, that was equal to his. "Ohayo Naruto-kun!" She called up to him, waving her right arm and hand back in forth in greeting, as he seemed to hang in the air, just now noticing her, before his own voice, EXTREMELY loud, called down to her, the wind force of it whipping her long pink hair about her, and nearly blowing upward the skirt of her outfit that she wore.

"MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!" He raised a hand in greeting, then, as if he pushed of some invisible surface in the air, rocketed toward the ground, to land in a small cloud of dust, as he landed with surprisingly gentle force, despite his rapid descent.

Aye, here be another of his powers. This one was the only 'talent' that he seemed to be naturally aware of, and many had been the time that he had used it to make himself, and his opinions known. That, and it was WICKED for scaring the crap out of his teachers, which he had become well known for doing.

That, and the sound waves were nigh impossible to defend against, as she had seen him use his power over sound, to nearly smash a boulder one time, during a private training session with Ishida. Yup, she had spied on him. She had always tried to spy on him when he was training, just to see what he did when she wasn't around.

What could she say? She was getting a crush on her best friend? Like she would HONESTLY tell him that. It might wreck their friendship, and such a risk was not worth taking, no matter how much she wanted to let him know.

She felt her heart skip a beat, as her best friend rose of his feet, and gave her that foxy grin that let loose butterflies in her stomach, every time she saw him. "So, are you ready for the Genin exam?" Was his query, as he turned to shake the dust of his t-shirt, missing the light blush that appeared on her face, whilst she dug one heel into the ground, shying her face away from him as she composed herself to speak. _'It's always like this. He just makes me feel so..._

Then he turned to look at her again, and she was able to speak, as she saw the smile he was giving her

_...happy.'_

"Uh-huh!" Was her happy chirp, as she brought her hands behind her back, and brought her face a centimeter closer to his, whilst she leaned her body forward a bit to compensate. "I bet I'll get the top score in the class." She whispered teasingly, as she saw his involuntary smile, one that always seemed to grace her, whenever they ran into each other.

In response, his eyes sparked with the fiery of their healthy rivalry, at least when it came to grades in the academy. " Oh yeah? I was up all night studying for it, so _I'm _going to get the A before you do."

Putting one foot forward, he moved forward, as she leaned away. "And I bet ya I can get to class before you can." Her eyes lit with fire at that. It was another one of the little challenges they regularly dared each other to do, sometimes out of boredom, other times, out of pure curiosity, to test the limits of the other. "You're on."

Rolling his shoulders, his grin turned arrogant as he jerked a thumb towards himself."What's the wager going to be this time?"

She put a finger to her chin as she pondered what it would be. "Hmm...

Then, her eyes widened as the _perfect _idea hit her. " How about...Whoever wins, gets to call in one, undeniable favor from the other. No matter what it is, the loser has to do it."

Extending her hand to him, she gave him a grin, as he showed no hesitation whatsoever. "Deal?"

He took it, and shook, and for just a second, she felt like she was going to faint. "Deal." Then he released her hand, to go into a runners crouch, the Haruno mimicking his form a second later, getting into the exact same position as him, a confident smirk on her face. She believed herself to be the faster one. "Ready?"

He began the countdown. "3..2..GO!"

Taken aback by the fact that he skipped a number, she was unprepared for the burst of air against the ground, which he used take off like a missile, shooting through the streets, almost as if he was flying. "See you at class Sakura-chan!" He called over one shoulder-

Just before he crashed into a fruit cart headfirst. The collision stopped him cold, as he hit the wheeled wood, his impact spilling out its fruity contents, and covering him with apples grapes and bananas. For a second, Sakura just stared at him, then recovering herself, she shook her head, and took off after him, grumbling under her breath, as she saw him stagger to his feet, and wipe some crushed banana out of his eyes.

"Naruto! That's not fair! You didn't tell me you could fly!"

Her shout distracted him for a second, and he paused his messy cleanup, just in time to see her fly by him, sticking out her tongue as she did so, a blur of pink and red, as she got more and more distance on him, whilst he hastened his efforts to clean himself off, apologizing to the distraught man that ran the cart as he did so.

"Catch me if you can!"

"Dang it!" He hissed, as he finished picking the last of the fruit up, and then, with another burst of air, he was after her again, trying desperately to make up for the lost ground, as he made sure to focus on the road ahead of him, lest he fly into yet another cart, and lose their little race.

Such a thing he did not intend to do.

Finally, after narrowly rounding a corner, with a sharp turn, he spotted her, far ahead, and nearing the academy. "Ack! She's gonna win!" With a second burst of air, he sped off, now on the ground, running as fast as his legs could take him, building up more speed, in an attempt to catch her.

"HEY! Get back here!"


	8. Is This Guy Really a Jonin?

**Okay, listen up. Naruto will get ONE zanpaktou, not two, not three, but ONE. vote on the poll to help me pick it.**

Everyone looked to the door as a loud crash was heard, followed by multiple profanities, then a loud, THWACK which shook the room to its foundations.

Everyone winced in sympathy for whoever had just been whalloped, several of the academy students placing small bets on who had made it to school first THIS time.

All was still, as they eagerly awaited the entrance of today's victor.

Iruka rolled his eyes, the antics of Naruto and Sakura well known to him by now.

But secretly, he too wondered who would emerge victorious.

The door opened-

And revealed a smirking Naruto, flashing everyone the peace sign.

"Mornin everybody!"

Several of the boys cheered, whilst the girls groaned, forced to pay up their allowance, having lost the bet..

--

Iruka smiled as he got to the roster for teams.

"Okay, first up, team seven.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Sakura Haruno."

Everyone held their breath yet again...

"And Uzumaki Naruto!"

Hinata blushed and tented her fingers, whilst Sakura slapped a high five with her best friend.

Naruto was all smiles as the other teams were called, then their sensei's came for each of them.

Finally, their sensei came, not five minutes later.

The door opened, and in came a man, blond, wearing traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a bucket hat,as well as a plain green outfit. He leaned on a cane, but it seemed he could easily walk without it, as straightening up, he slid the stick into his sash. **(Bleh, I aint gonna describe him, you probably already know who it is by now)**

Yet, unlike the others, he wore no headband, and no Jonin vest.

Heck, it was practically impossible to tell if he was even _sober, _judging by his bedraggled appearance.

"Urahara Kisuke?" Inquired Iruka, as he looked over a paper.

Yawning, the man nodded, speaking in a lilting voice, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yup. That'd (yawn) be me."

Naruto sweatdropped, as did Sakura, whilst Hinata was purely at a loss for words.

Jabbing his longtime friend in the gut, Naruto rolled his eyes as did she, mimicking his dry smile as well.

"Great, we got ourselves a Mr. Hat-and-Clogs, for a sensei."

"Demo...Naruto-kun, he might not be so bad... Stammered Hinata, in Urahara's defense-

A fact that did not go unoticed by Kisuke.

Smiling, he looked to his three students.

"Well, are you three lazy bums gonna sit here all day?"

Naruto winced as he, then Sakura, were both bashed over the head with the cane, whilst Hinata was spared its wrath, for being so polite.

"To the roof!" Declared Kisuke in a sing-song voice, and this time, all three of them sweatdropped, one thought running through their minds, simultaneously.

_'Is this guy really a Jonin?'_


	9. The Extent of My Power! Naruto's Pride!

**Okay, here is the current list for the harem, and it'll be SEVEN girls at most.**

**Sakura and Hinata are already gonna be in, and I'm STILL waiting for PM votes on who you guys want to take the other spots...**

After the introductions were done, Naruto sweat-dropped when Urahara revealed to them that he wanted to 'test' their abilities, before they started any missions.

"Whaddya mean, _test our skills?"_

The man just smiled mysteriously, before turning about, and strolling away.

"Just meet me at the training field tomorrow, and be sure to have a big breakfast....

---

Naruto scratched the back of his head as their 'sensei' just, for lack of a better word-

Disappeared.

One moment he was there, and the next-

He was gone.

_'Eh? Was that a... shunpo?'_

Shaking his head, he rejected the possibility of such a thing.

_'No way. You'd have to be a shini-whatever to do that, and he doesn't have any reaitsu..._

Chalking it up as his head playing tricks with him, Naruto nodded once, clearing the matter from his mind.

Spinning about on one heel, he moved to face Sakura.

"So, what now?"

Sakura gave a small sigh, then a regretful smile, truly contrite, as she placed both hands behind her back, one heel digging into the pavement of the roof.

"I honestly don't know...

"M-Maybe we should t-train?" Stammered Hinata, then abruptly looked away as Naruto's sapphire blue eyes found her pale lavender.

Naruto looked to Sakura, and they both shook their heads simultaneously a moment later, not really fond of it, since Uryuu worked them to the bone, on a regular basis.

"Nah."

Naruto paced back and forth, trying to come up with an idea.

Sakura got one first, and he staggered back as she gave him a small shove, nearly falling off the roof as a result.

"FLASH TAG! You're it!"

"Wha-Hey!" He cried, as she suddenly took off, leaping down to the street and then running full tilt, giggling all the while.

Ever so slowly, a smile worked up the face of the youth.

Briefly pausing to wave Hinata forward, he smiled brightly.

"Well, come on then Hinata-chan! I'm it, so you'd better run!"

A small blush lighting her face, she complied, running down the stairs.

"Hai! I'll do my best, Naruto-kun!"

The blond grinned, intentionally giving them a ten second head start.

Then it was on!

"Get back here!" He cried, then swinging himself over the rail, he sprang after his two kunoichi teammates...

--

The man shook his head as he watched the three signatures of reaitsu, one less than average, one basic, and another an odd black color, run about the town as if seeking each other.

His green, snake-like eyes glittered with disdain.

"Humans and their odd games. How can Aizen-sama be interested in them?"

Then he sonidoed out of sight, to give his report...

--

Naruto found Sakura first, but it was FAR from easy.

She must have KNOWN he was after her, but still, she seemed to be waiting for him.

However, she did not know about his latest power.

Invisibility, or camoflauge, to be more precise.

"BOO!" he shouted, and Sakura, who had been hiding in a tree, in the training groundm nearly fell out in surprise.

He tapped her on the shoulder as she hung from the lowest branch, and chuckled as she sighed in defeat.

"You're-

He suddenly went stiff, and Sakura gave him an odd look as he descended from the air.

"Naruto?"

"Shit, shit, shit." He cursed, as he looked to the clear sky-

And a moment later it ripped open from a dakr portal, and a bone chilling reiatsu poured through. "This is bad," He muttered.

A large bulky man emerged, a huge hole in his chest.

This man, the same one as before, one whom Naruto had meet, and benn blasted with something called a 'Bara' of his, snarled and charged forward, set on impaling him-

Only for the someone, a mysterious girl, to blur out of nowhere, to grab his wrist, and heave him forward, his head smacking hard agains the dirt, his blade falling from his loose fingertips, clattering to the ground with a dull thud.

He was up in a moment, shouting his fury, slamming one massive fist into the ground, kicking up a spray of dirt and dust, visible exertion shone upon his face-

The movement seemed sluggish and slow compared to her graceful movements, as she roughly backhanded him agains the cheek, his facr crumpling back from the impact, as he sagged low to the ground, with a heavy thud

She did not stop there however, and Naruto looked on in awe as, reaching up to pull his long ponytail, his mysterious rescuer flipped upwards, scissor kicking the man roughly in the back of the neck as she got airborne from the move, whilst the eyes of the bulky giant practically rolled back in her head

This intricate combo was followed up as she sprang upon the massive man again, now crashing her interlocked hands down upon his skull, followed by her feet, his eyes bulging out from the impact, as she used her surprisingly considerable strength to force him to the ground yet again.

Spinning high into the air, the woman soared high above the man, who know sagged to his knees, dazed and drooling from the beating, all which had taken place in less than a second.

Her figure was a dark silhoutte against the sky as she raised one leg straight up, her mouth set in a grim line, her honeysuckle yellow eyes sharp and determined-

Then, much to the awe of Naruto, she abruptly came crashing down upon the brute, and with a sharp THWACK, the giant sagged to the ground, literally eating dirt with a cataclysmic crash, as he fell, clearly KO'ed in one final hit.

As the dust cleared, she rose to her feet, with a small "Hmph."

Sighign once, she tossed her violet ponytail back over her shoulders, then looked to the right, as if just now noticing her observer.

Honey yellow eyes glinted in the in the dim light, reflecting mild curiosity and amusement, as clouds passed over the sun, covering the field in shadow.

He saw the whites of her teeth as she smiled, tucking a strand of violet hair over her shoulder, her tan skin glistening in the light.

"You're Naruto, right?"

But before he could answer, ANOTHER being emerged from the hole.

A single Hollow stepped through, it was humanoid in appearance, with clawed fingers and toes, spikes protruding from several parts of its body, had red skin, its mask was smooth and swept back into a single spike that extended behind its head, its teeth came to points and had menacing yellow eyes.

It glared _right _at Naruto, and poor Sakura was forced to the ground by its massive reiatsu, whilst the tan teenager just eyed the beast warily.

"It's a Vasto Lorde, I can't believe it," Naruto muttered in horror as the creature descended to land before him, one foot upon the body of the unfortunate aggressor from a moment ago.

"What an odd reiatsu you have... the Vasto Lorde said with an air of superiority.

"Just because you're a Vasto Lorde, don't think you can take me lightly." Hissed Naruto, as from the air, he drew a bow of pure spiritual energy, an arrow already pulled taught.

The hollow laughed, sparing the tan girl a glance.

"Ah, so they WERE right. You certainly are an odd manifestation, even Yoruichi has taken an interest in you."

The teen hissed at him, much like a cat would.

"Shut your yap Cain."

"You're going down, Vasto Lorde!" Hissed Naruto, and he loosed an arrow-

Only for it to bounce off the Hollow's chest, who once again loosed a bone-chilling laugh.

"Really now? I've wanted to test my strength against a captain for a while, but if I take YOU two down, that'll show Ulquiorra up," the Vasto Lorde stated, mumbling the last part.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked as he stepped closer to the Vasto Lorde, solidifying that HE would be the opponent.

Yoruichi gave him the answer, sidling up to his right as the high class hollow's reiatsu spiked unimaginably

"Oh, he's just another Vasto Lorde that was repelled by two captain class Shingami earlier today," the Vasto Lorde replied.

Naruto swallowed nervously, then put away his bow.

"You're a shinigami?"

She nodded, flashing him a small smile.

"Yup, that'd be me!"

Shaking his head, Naruto moved to stand before her, and earning an annoyed look for his prideful action.

Alas, that was one of the less honorable qualities passed down to him by Uryuu.

An EXTREMELY arrogant sense of pride.

"Then in that case, let ME handle this."

"_Excuse me?" _She retorted, glaring daggers at his back, whilst he gave her the cold shoulder.

The vasto lorde arched an eyebrow as the blond thrust out his right hand, then clutched his wrist with his left hand.

"Just watch."

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then the earth began to shake, and small pieces of dirt and grass rose into the air, as red light began to crackle around Naruto's outstretched palm.

He flexed his hands tightly, making them look like claws, and the red energy coallesced into his hand, slowly at first, then faster and faster, until it had built up into a wildy fluctuating red sphere.

"Ah, I see you have some rudimentary training." Quipped the high ranking hollow, pulling out his blade.

Naruto's eyes went wide, and he hastily gathered more energy, until the sphere was easily the size of his own head.

"Hurry up!" Shouted Yoruichi. "If he uses his released state, we're gonna be in for-

Too late.

"Fly: Ryuujin (Dragon King)!"

With that, Naruto released the sphere from his grasp, which metamorphosized into a red wave of crimson ruby red light, the moment it left his palm-

And consumed the hollow in its glow, just as his body began to transform, sprouting emerald green wings, scales forming along his arms and face, whilst his hands became even sharper claws, his eyes turning pitch black.

Midway through the attack, he opened his fanged maw wide, and green viridian light shone from the back of his throat.

"Dragon's roar!"

Naruto's eyes went wide as suddenly from the red inferno, a wave of green light shot out, casting him in its sickly palor.

It was headed right for him, far too fast to possibly evade.

In a futile effort, he raised his arms before him, in an x....

And with Sakura behind him, he didn't really have much of a choice....

Or did he?

"SING: BENIHIME!"

A streak of red light crashed into the green wave from the left, negating it and ending it completley.

Urahara Kisuke smiled as he stepped forward, revealing himself from under the shadow of the tree, standing next to Naruto's earlier rescuer.

"Ah, sorry I'm late!"


	10. Remedy

**Gah, so much fluff and angst, its so late over here, but I stayed up all night putting this masterpiece together. All you Naruxhina, NaruxSaku, AND NaruxIno fans, get ready to enjoy this, cuz you're in for a treat!**

The Vasto Lorde growled darkly, as the former captain stepped into view.

"You?"

"Me." Retorted the shinigami evenly, raising his blade high-

Seconds later, one of Cain's wings fell the ground, cut clean off, and spraying black blood everywhere, as it writhed upon the ground.

Needless to say, he was surprised, and raised his hand for a counterstrike-

The retalitory Bara he blasted back was merely deflected, and the dragon was smashed backwards by his own energy.

As the dust settled, he staggered out of the smoke, now holding a broken arm, and looking positively livid.

_'This is getting out of hand. I did not expect Urahara Kisuke to show up..._

"Want some more?" Quipped the blond shinigami, in a lilting voice, expertly twirling his zanpaktou between his fingers, as if this foe was nothing to him.

Cain growled, the dimensional rip opened behind him, he stepped back into it.

"We will settle this later."

His eyes fixated on Naruto, who growled and flipped him the bird, an act that only served to royally cheese of the Vasto Lorde.

"Foolish boy, I am not yet done with you-

The teen's eyes went wide, as the Vasto Lorde raised up his good hand, and faster than the eye could blink-

A wave of green energy washed over him, and he raised his arms to cover his face-

Yet the blast seemed to have no effect, despite the fact that the draconic hollow was now laughing sinisterly.

"We will meet again."

And then the rip closed, and he was gone.

The blond promptly fell back on his butt, slightly out of breath, and seconds later, Yoruichi wafted over to his side, and looked him over with a keen eye.

"Oi. You okay-

His response was to vomit blood, followed by two strangled words.

"The hell-

Before all _hell_ broke loose.

Yoruichi immediately paled, as the genin began to convulse, followed by his eyes rolling back in his head, as he passed out, and foamed at the mouth, much to her dismay, as she recognized these symptoms all too well.

"Shit! Reiatsu poisoning!"

Urahara hissed in surprise, but he was practically useless here, as he was anything but a medic.

"Well, do you know how to treat it?"

She wasn't listening, her mind was currently going into overdrive, as the knowledge of what to do, how to do it and what to check for

Quickly, she placed one hand to his heart, but the beating of the vital organ was already slowing, and the foaming had stopped-

Which meant he was already going into cardiac arrest.

She knew one healing technique, but-

"Darn it. Yeah, I can treat him but-

Her hands flickered white, she placed them on his chest, and then brought her face close to his.

Sakura frowned, as she got up, that girl was a little bit too close to Naruto for comfort-

The words, a mere whisper, passed the lips of the tan goddess, and she swallowed nervously before invoking them, and thus triggering the spell.

"Way of healing 99: Seppun no Jinsei." **(Kiss of Life)**

And then, with surprising tenderness for the dire moment, she moved her body over his-

And pressed her lips against his own, gently, as this was the condition for her healing technique, as she now pressed her lips harder against his, and seemed to suck in a deep breath of air, through her nose.

Sakura turned white as a sheet, before anger washed over her.

"HEY! What're you-

Urahara tapped her on the shoulder, squeezing down gently, to prevent a fight from breaking out, at this most innoportune time.

"Easy easy, just watch.

She glared witheringly at the man, but of course it had no effect.

_'Easy for you to say, you're not his best friend!'_

But she resigned to look, consoling herself that the blond was out cold, and wasn't aware of anything, least of all the gorgeous teen liplocking him.

Suddenly, said teen stiffened, and immediately, reiatsu flowed from her into him, his body jerked convulsively once as the pure energy leapt into his veins-

Just as Yoruichi abruptly broke the kiss, made a face, then spat out green bile, with a "BLEH!" from the nasty taste of the venom, which she seemed to possess a rather startling immunity to.

Urahara chuckled, as she repeated the process several times, even when the bile was gone after around the third try.

As for the poison itself, the foul toxin melted a hole in the ground, and he was rather amazed that it didn't seem to hurt her whatsoever, aside from the nasty taste.

"Enjoying yourself?"

She blushed and shot him a glare.

"I'm-I'm just just making sure the poison's gone!"

He smiled, and spoke in a lilting tone, which only served to make her blush turn a deep vibrant pink.

"Ri-ght....

Trying her best to hide the blush, the neko slung her fellow teen over one shoulder, whilst Sakura was glaring daggers at her.

And finding no other means to vent, she angrily swung at a nearby tree-

Which promptly fell over with a rather loud crash, causing Urahara to sweatdrop.

Did I mention she was quite strong for her age?

"C-Come on, let's get him to the hospital...


	11. You're Pretty Cool

xxxxxx

(Hospital)

"Gah, my head...Groaned the blond to himself, as he awoke, and found himself in tan all too familiar place.

The hospital.

He had often woken up here, when he overdid it on his training.

Which was quite often, as he was always pushing himself to his limits and beyond.

But why was he here now?

All he remembered was getting blasted by that dragon guy...

_'What am I doing here..._

On the dresser next to him, he spied a bouqet of flowers, yellow daffodils, with a card tied:

_"Get well soon Naruto-kun!_

_Your friend:_

_Ino._

_P.S. You're a really loud snorer!_

Next to them, was a bouqet of red roses, and a litte note as well, attached to them.

_"Don't sleep too long, Naruto-kun!_

_Your B.F.F:_

_Sakura Haruno._

He knew it was her handwriting, as she had little hears scrawled about the words, a little habit she had picked up on over their friendship/

A stunned smile worked at his face, as he realized he had not one, but two people who were wishing him well.

_And_ they got him flowers?

_'Sakura-chan, Ino-chan..._

Then the sudden sensation of a hand on his shoulder spooked him, and nearly made the blond jump clear out of his skin-

Until he realized it was Kisuke.

"Urahara-sensei?"

His fellow blond shot him a wry grin, amazed at just how dense his student was.

"You're a very lucky boy, Naruto."

"Eh? What about the test today-

The shinigami waved him off.

"Nah, we'll do it tomorrow. Besides-

He jerked his head down, and Naruto followed his gaze-

And found the girl from before, resting on his chest, sound asleep, one hand resting lazily atop his, the other hanging off the bed, a small smile was set on her face.

"She saved your life."

"Huh?"

A small chuckle from his sensei.

"Really, how do you think she got the poison out?"

Blinking, the blond realized the implication of those words, and began to turn a bright red, outdoing a tomato in his redness.

"It's not everyday Yoruichi-chan actually takes an interest in someone like you."

"W-Wait a sec-

A harsh cough rattled him, and he winced, as pain exploded in his chest, not yet fully recovered.

This caused Yoruichi to stir, and with a yawn, eyes still closed, she stretched, much like a cat would-

Still atop him.

"H-Hey!"

She opened one golden yellow eye, and a smirk traced her face, as the other opened a second later, apparently quite comfortable with where she was at the moment, as she just laid back down again, back against his chest, and looking up at him with mild curiosity.

"Oh, looks like you lived."

At this, a tick mark appeared on the blonde's head.

"Oh really?!"

This drew a pouty look from the neko, as she rolled over, now on her knees, and upright.

"Hey buddy, I saved your life, and is that any way to say thank you?"

Ah, the infamous puppy dog pout, that which no man, straight or otherwise, can withstand. **(With Orochimaru-teme being an exception of course, because he has no _soul_!)**

Immediately, he faltered and looked away, his actions drawing an amused giggle from her.

"Thanks."

A peck on the cheek made him flush a deep dark crimson once more, as she finally got off him, and leaned down to kiss the bed-ridden blond, grinning lick a Cheshire cat as she pulled away.

"You're welcome."

Yet before he could protest the sudden display of affection however, the door opened, and he got the surprise of his life, as the visitor was none other than Hinata Hyuuga, who was blushing madly, as she saw Naruto, all bandaged up.

And in her hands, was not a bouqet of flowers-

But several cups worth of miso ramen.

Naruto's mouth opened in a silent 0.

"Hinata-chan, are those-

She managed a nervous nod, and willed her body to cross the distance that separated them.

"F-For y-you." She stammered meekly, handing the cups of noodles to him, and trying her hardest not to faint, as he looked over each appreciatively, instead shyly tenting her fingers in embarrassment, as she was now afraid that he wouldn't like her gift.

Silently, Urahara thanked kami for the interruption, for if the shy Hyuuga had been just a _second _early-

Then they would likely have a catfight on their hands, something he did _not _want to deal with.

He placed a hand on Yoruichi's back, and was shot a glare.

"Come on, we have things to do, remember?"

"Such as?" She snapped back, and in response, he had forcibly pull her out of the room, as she clearly wasn't taking the hint, or simply had no intention of leaving.

"_Things." _He mumbled under his breath, trying his best to keep the persistent teen from spoiling the moment between Hinata and Naruto.

With final glance at said blond, the tan godess allowed herself to be escorted out...

Leaving Naruto and Hinata, alone in the hospital room, as the door clicked shut before them.

However, there was _one _problem.

How could he eat five cups of ramen by himself?!

The solution came to him, and was out of his mouth before he even thought it through.

"Hinata-chan?"

"H-Hai?" She replied, silently cursing herself for her stammer, that cropped up whenever he was around.

He held out one of the ramen cups to her, and the two words that passed his lips, just a few syllables, set her heart aflutter, and filled her stomach with butterflies of nervousness, that wanted out, right here and now.

Amidst, this all, he spoke.

"Wanna share?"

The room spun before her, and with a supreme effort, she denied the screaming urge to faint, and sat down on the bed beside him.

"S-Sure, Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

He flashed her a wide, toothy grin, his eyes closing briefly as he did so, before they opened, and revealed the startling sapphire blue of his eyes.

"Allright! Miso Ramen, my favorite! How did you know?"

She couldn't tell him she had been watching him, could she?

He would think she was weird!

And did she want that?

No, so she settled for the next best answer.

"Um...lucky guess I suppose."

Laughing a bit, he weakly reached for the microwave, but when he could not reach it, Hinata leaned over to help-

And for a moment, just a second, her hand rested atop his, just as the door to the microwave was pulled open.

Immediately, she blushed, and pulled her hand back as if she had been _burned._

"Gomenosai!"

He blinked, confused.

"Eh?"

"N-Nothing!" She sputtered, mentally berating herself for missing an ample opportunity to confess her feelings for him.

A tense silence hung in the air, until the microwave beeped, and the ramen was ready-

Only for the blond to realize they needed water.

"Darn it! Now we can't have any ramen!"

His face crumpled into a forlorn look, crossing his arms before his chest, he began to sulk.

Pity was awash over her, and she felt terrible for forgetting the water, as she saw the miserable look on his face, his stomach crying piteously, denied of its favorite sustenance, that was the sweet, sweet, noodles.

_'I have to do something."_

Hinata silently closed her eyes, and whispered a few words to herself, _praying _that he wouldn't notice what she was about to do.

"Azukari: Gogyou no fuzei. Ningyo." **(Draw water forth from the air-???(You'll have to look up Ningyo, cuz I ain't revealing it, for plot purposes, but its _kinda _the name of her zanpaktou)**

Immediately, she saw the thing blue lines in the air, even with her eyes closes, the thin membranes that represented moisture, outlined against the blackness.

With great concentration, she tugged at them, forcing the strings down into the dry red spots, that were the ramen cups.

Naruto of course saw none of this, and instead let out a startled exclamation, when the noodles softened, right before his very eyes, and all he felt was a strange tremor through the air, and just as Hinata opened her eyes, and released her hold up the threads of dew, as if nothing had happened.

_'Reiatsu? Here? But who's..._

He searched the air for the threads of silvery energy, but they were scattered, they had no source. When one seemed to lead in a certain direction, it would suddenly splinter, and diverge towards him, or out the window, practically anywhere.

Inwardly, the Hyuuga heiress to be was on edge.

Had she covered her tracks well enough?

Would he realize it was her, or would he chalk it up as a mystery?

Apparently the latter, as with a shrug, he broke the chopsticks into their halves, and began slurping at the ramen-

Halfway through, his mouth suddenly hung agape, and he hurriedly slurped up the noodles, lest he loose the delicious pasta, and their wonderful taste.

"Wow! Hinata-chan, this is _good!"_

Only then did he notice that this was not the cup instant ramen often came in.

"Hinata-chan, did you _make _this?"

She blushed, stared down at her own cup, tented her fingers shyly with repetition, and despite the heat in her face, managed a nod.

"H-Hai."

Her silent answer threw the blond for a loop.

"All by yourself?"

Another nod, she was trying her hardest not to faint, which was growing ever difficult by the second.

He leaned back against the pillow, and stewed this over, searching for something to say, some way to give his appreciation, to express his thanks-

Then it hit him, just a few words, but maybe they would do.

"You're pretty cool, Hinata-chan."

Her head snapped up, shocked by his rather open admission, and you could see it on her face.

"Nani?"

He smiled to himself, nodded crossed his arms behind his head, and loosed a happy sigh, as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Yup. You're really kickass-

Abruptly, he looked down at her, and said the densest thing yet, and oddly enough, he felt rather...well, embarrassed, to say it, worried that someone like her, a Hyuuga, would think less of him for asking it.

"Hey...wanna-

He looked away as he tried to form the words, and her pale eyes widened slightly, as she watched something _very_ out of character occur for him.

He was _blushing!_

Just a faint red tinge across his face, but it was there!

"Doyouwannahangoutsometime?" The words suddenly exploded from his mouth, so fast, that she was left dazed, unable to understand a _word _he had said.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, c-could y-you s-say that a-again?"

Again the blush, but now out of embarrassment.

_'Ack! I have to say it AGAIN?! I barely got it out the first time!'_

Yet under her shy stare, never totally looking at him, but glancing away, then looking back, every few seconds, he was spurred on a bit, that she _might _not laugh at him, she _might _not call him a demon brat, and ignore him for the rest of her life.

It was worth a shot, he told himself, and this became his mantra, chanted over and over again in his head, with fierce intsensity, until he had scraped up enough courage, to form once more the words of before.

"I was wondering...

"Yes?" She prodded gently, actually speaking without a stammer for once, so great was her curiosity.

...Do you wanna....

He took a deep breath, then spoke, slowly, and surely, so as not to repeat himself a third time.

"Maybe, hang out sometime?"

It felt like _eternity _to him, as the words hung there in the air, and her eyes went wide, ever so slightly.

"H-Hang out?"

He managed a nod.

"Y-Yeah, but if you don't want to-

She shook her head insistently, eyes closed shut tightly as she did so.

"No! Don't say that!"

He looked confused, and she blushing furiously, was forced to explain herself, and the words felt like hot coals in her throat, painful to form, and burning her lips as she struggled to speak them.

"I'd like that...To h-hang out some-sometime."

He leaned forward a bit.

"Then you don't think I'm a freak?"

She gasped, horrified that he would even _suggest _such a thing.

"I could never think that!"

He tilted his head to one side.

"Really? You're not gonna call me me a monster?"

Forgetting her stammer, she nodded rapidly, her words heavy with conviction.

"How could I ever say those things to you?"

She looked off to one side.

"Kiba-kun and the others, they just....don't understand-

-Me right?" He finished, eager now, and she nodded.

"Mm-hm! They don't listen or give you time to earn their trust-

-Like Sakura and Ino-chan?" He suddenly asked, and although this saddened her a bit, she was determined to press on.

"H-Hai, like Sakura-chan, Ino-chan...

_'And me.' _She said to herself, sadness suddenly swamping her, at her inability to speak her heart-

"And like you!" He suddenly added, and her face reddened, as if he had read her very mind, like a book.

In reality, it was just a lucky guess, reading minds accurately was beyond his grasp-

For now.

Yet a giggle escaped her lips, and she was suddenly able to speak without the stammer again, and she whiped a small tear, a _happy _tear, from the corner of her left eye.

"Hai, like me."

He laughed, and this made her giggle again.

Just like that, the tension was gone.

From there on, in that bland, plain, average hospital room, they were off, talking and laughing at each other's jokes, listening and chatting about each other's lives, their own personal stories.

Heck, they practically shared everything, all in a few hours, unaware of the sun growing high in the sky, then eventually setting low, until it was little more than a red slit in the ever darkening sky.

He still hadn't finished his ramen, and she had yet to even _start_ on hers-

Yet she was happier now than she had ever been.

Finally, it had to end, as a nurse poked her head in, and reluctantly informed the Hyuuga that Neji was here for her, and visitor hours were over.

A sad sigh escaped her.

"I-I guess I have to g-go...

He too, looked quite upset that she had to leave, but he had been ordered to stay in bed.

"You ready for sensei's test?" He quickly asked, as the nurse insisted that it was time to go.

Hinata nodded shyly.

"M-Maybe, wh-what about y-you, Naruto-kun?"

The blond adopted a quizzical expression.

"Hmm, I guess so."

They could both feel the nurse glaring at them.

"Miss, please, you need to leave."

Neji now entered the room, and the moment was spoiled entirely.

"Hinata-sama, we have to go."

The shy Hyuuga was visibly upset at this, and moved to go-

But her body had other plans.

Before she knew it, she had suddenly _hugged_, Naruto, flinging her arms around him in a quick, unplanned, gesture of affectione

Immediately, he returned the embrace, thinking it to have been deliberate, and not accidental.

Poor Hinata, she practically fainted right then and there.

But as the room swayed before her, he released her, and seconds later, she pulled away, flushing a dark, deep vibrant pink, as she did _not_ know her reasons for doing that.

"I'll-I'll see y-you to-tomorrow, Naruto-kun."

He couldn't hold back the goofy grin, as he bid her goodbye, and even when she was gone, and the door had been shut behind her-

The blond was still smiling.

"Yeah, tomorrow for sure."

xxx

Neji could not help but stare, as Hinata practically skipped her way home that night, forcing him to jog slightly, just to keep up with her gleeful pace.

Yet she did not care if she was stared at, right now, nothing could bring her down, she was in a state of pure, innocent, youthful bliss, that comes from being hugged _back _by your lifelong crush.

She was friends with Naruto!

He had even said that she was one of his precious people!

A small giggle escaped her, as Neji asked her if anything was wrong, and again there was no stammer, no hesitation whatsoever...

"Nothing Neji-ni-san, nothing at all...


	12. I Chose You

However, elsewhere, one kunoichi was anything but happy, as she had returned home from the flower shop, to be faced with a rather harsh ultimatum by her mother....

Right now, Ino Yamanaki just wanted to _scream._

"Mom, that's not fair!"

"As long as you live in my house, you will follow my rules young lady." Came the dead even response, one that brought tears to the young Yamanaka's eyes.

Her hands balled into fists at her sides, and right now, she wished she had Sakura to back her up, but no, her best friend was probably at home right now, sleeping soundly.

She was alone in her endeavor.

"Tell me why then! Why can't I be friends with Naruto-kun?!"

"Because," Her father, who had been sitting at the table, silent until now, ground out-

"He is the Kyuubi." Finished her mother, and at this, Ino let out an annoyed shriek.

"No he's not! Naruto-kun's never done anything-

SMACK!

A red handprint appeared on her face, and her eyes, wide with shock, filled with tears, courtesy of the blow from her mother.

"And you would take the word of a _demon _over those of your own parent's?" Growled her father, as he rose from his seat, towering over her, besides her mother.

Inot bit her lip so hard, she felt like it would bleed, and hot, stinging tears, began to run, from her eyes, down her cheeks, in fierce guhers.

"He's not like that! If you'd just give him a chance-

"Did the Kyuubi give our village a chance?!" Spat Inoichi.

"Did the demon fox show any kindness to our village?!" Added her mother, and every time the blond tried to speak, she would be overidden by such comments...

Until, it soon became too much for her to stand.

"I hate you." She suddenly murmured, amongst their incessant shouting down of her, her head hung down, her face hidden in shadow, as all the lights were off in the house.

She had been out late, the reason for this confrontation.

Momentarily, they paused.

"What did you say?" Quipped her mother.

Inoichi began to speak. "Young lady, you do NOT talk to your-

"I HATE YOU!" Ino suddenly shrieked, her head snapping up, revealing the pained look in her eyes, as she began to hiccup and sob, unable to understand why they bore the jinchuuriki such hate, for something he had never even done.

"YOU NEVER LISTEN! YOU NEVER EVEN GIVE HIM A CHANCE!"

Her mother reached for her, but Ino slapped the hand away, a pained look upon her face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The false kindness on the woman's face vanished in an instant.

"Ino Yamanaka, one more word like that out of you, and-

"AND WHAT?!" Screeched the distraught blond, overly furious at the ignorance and stupidity that her parents had been forcing on her for so long. "YOU WON'T LET ME SEE MY BEST FRIEND, WHAT MORE COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO TO ME?!"

"Throw you out on the street, for starters." Replied her father, in a dead even tone, and she paled, as she knew this threat was no joke, it was real.

A hurt tone crept into the platinum blonde's tone, and she made a cut-throat action with her hands, bringing them up to cover her mouth, muffling the gasp.

"You'd really do that to me, all because I won't be mean to Naruto-kun?"

"If you knew what the kyuubi did to our village.... Started her mother-

"Then you'd spit on the ground he walks on, rather than actually talk to that-that thing." Finished her father, disgusted at the mere mention of the jinchuuriki,

Ino took a step backwards, and began shaking her head vehemently, her long blond ponytaial whipping about her.

"No! I won't do it!"

"Any why not?" Prodded her mother, taking another step forward, which only made her daughter take another step backwards, then another, and another-

Until her back was pressed up against the door.

Desperately, her hands suddenly fiddled at the latch, undid it, until it clicked, and was open.

Her hand grasped the doorknob, and both parents froze.

"Ino, if you take one step aside-

Too late, the girl was hysteric with grief now, she was beyond reasoning with.

"Because he listens to me! But all _you _do is fill my ears with lies, and-and-and

She was openly sobbing now.

Disgusted, her father nudged her mother aside, and leaned down to bring his visage close to his daughters tremblinf, frightened face.

"And what in Kami's name makes him so important that you'd turn your back on your own family?"

Something in her eyes hardened, crystalline, and her tone dripped with venemous acid.

"Because, _dad _I know he cares about me, and he'll-he'll-

With a final effort, she forced the words out, in a fierce shriek.

"He _loves _me, more than you and mom _ever_ will!"

The sheer audacity of her words shook him to his core, and before he could even think of trying to grab her, she was out the door, running at a breakneck pace.

Inoichi made no move to follow her, and when he was met with a glare by his wife, he offered his explanation.

"Leave her. She'll see her own stupidity, and be back by the morning....

xxxxx

Ino ran.

She ran faster than she ever had before, hot tears streaming down her face, as she stumbled and fell, but picked herself back up, ignoring her scraped knees.

Upon her back, she wore a small pack of her few belongings, as she bolted to the one place where she knew for certain that she would be safe.

One might have thought that she had somehow snuck upstairs before hand, but no, this was not the case, as she had the pack ready outside, just in case this happened.

But it still _hurt._

xxxx

(Hospital Morning)

A knocking at the door awoke him, and he hazily opened one eye, as a nurse poked her head in.

"Naruto, you have a visitor."

He groaned and rolled over in bed.

"Gah. Nami-san, its _early...._

The elderley nurse just smiled.

"You can go on in dearie, just give him some time to wake up."

A small hiccup, then footsteps.

Nothing, not a sound, finally yanked the blond out of sleep, as his curiosity overode and desire for sleep.

"Naruto-kun...

He twisted round in the bed, and was wide awake for what he saw next.

"I-Ino-chan!"

Her eyes were red from crying, and she was visibly trembling, her knees, red, scraped and bruised.

"Are you okay?"

She bit her lip, then shook her head, blue eyes welling up with tears, her arms held low before her, and intertwined, asher long ponytail swayed from side to side.

It was clear that she was distressed, the poor girl looked like she was about to fall to pieces, right here and now.

"Did something happen?"

She suddenly started crying, and leapt into his arms, or more likely, his chest, as the poor jinchuuriki's arms were still asleep, as her slender arms went around his waist

"They told me I couldn't see you anymore!" She sobbed, and at this he stiffened.

"Your parents?"

A quick nod, but before any conclusions could be made on his part, she started speaking rapid fire, fearing he would take her words the wrong way.

"But I said no! I didn't listen to them!"

He was at a loss.

Did her folks really hate him _that _much?

"They hit me, and I-I-I-

She was sobbing again, and was clearly beyond consolation, as her tears, warm, hot and wet, stained his shirt, whilst his jacket was slung over the bed.

Her voice was choked with sobs and snifles, as she murmurred into his chest.

"I don't understand it...

As if of their own accord his unmoving arms reached over, and covered her shivering form with the jacket, then pulled her into an embrace.

"Ino-chan, I'm sorry. If you don't wanna hang out with me anymore then-

Immediately, she took that as something kind, and nuzzled into him, still sniffling, but now slightly happy.

"No, I'm not going back. Please don't make me do that."

His head lowered a bit, until his chin rested on her head.

"But I still feel bad-

The words of last night hit her with full force, suddenly.

"They told me you were the Kyuubi, why would they say that?"

He stiffened.

"They're not far off the mark."

"Huh?"

He reached past her, and pulled up his shirt, exposing the seal on the taught skin of his stomach, his face now blank, but pain glimmered in his eyes as he spoke.

"It's sealed in me."

He gave a cry of surprise, as she suddenly squeezed him tighter, moving up so her chin was now resting on his shoulder and vice-a-versa for him, tone broken and sorrowed.

"Naruto-kun, _I'm_ the one who should feel bad."

"Eh?"

"I should've left my parents before, I never should have-I had no idea-

Words escaped her, and she just hugged him tight, several moments of easy silence passing them by, until she could no longer hold back the words she had meant to say, since the moment she had walked through the door, and into this room.

"I left them, for you."

Immediately, his eyes widened slightly.

"S-Say what?"

She nodded.

"I told them you cared about me more than they _ever_ could."

Again he was struck speechless, he knew not what to say.

"Ino-chan....

She pulled back slightly, giving him a pleading look.

"Look, I know this is sudden, but can I-

She suddenly turned a bright pink, and shied her face away.

"Can I stay with you?"

He gaped, but the words suddenly burst out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Sure."

Ino smiled, and it lit her face brightly

"Thanks, Naruto. You're incredible."

Her lips, warm and soft against his, suddenly drove all thought of reproach from his mind, and he had never even seen her coming, but felt just too damn _good _to resist, and he melted into it, arms suddenly moving to hold her by the waist, as she pressed herself gently against him, for what seemed like a blissful eternity, until she at last broke for air.

It occured to him that this was the second time getting kissed, if you counted the kiss Sakura had given him when he was five, one that Uryuu often teased him of, but the _first _time he had been kissed on the lips-

And by his best friend nonetheless!

"Hey, that reminds me, don't you have that test today?"

He gave her a glare.

"Ino, do you even know what time it is?"

She blinked, not getting it.

Annoyed, and suddenly realizing how tired he was, her fellow blond jerked his head towards the clock, which read 3:00 A.M.

She gave him a small pout.

"Can I stay?"

He moved over, and she gave a small giggle, as she took up the empty space with her lithe form, not minding the cramped conditions....

Because that gave her an excuse to snuggle up with him.

Her arm intertwined with his, and the next thing he knew, she was holding his hand, her head resting against his.

Before he knew it, their lips were pressed together, and he did not know if he or Ino had intiated the kiss, but it felt wonderful, drawing a small sigh from him as she pulled away, to rest her head against his chest, the light of morning only just now starting to peek through the shut blinds.

As sleep rushed in to claim him,nly then did he realize the gravity of what he had just said, and the fourteen year old paled, as she rested up against him.

_'Ino-chan's LIVING with me.'_

A girl that had kissed him out of the blue, now staying at their house?

Uryuu was gonna _kill _him!


	13. Melee! Don't Hold Back!

Naruto was right.

Uryuu looked just about ready to _kill_ _him_, when he arrived home.

Because the first thing he saw...

Was the sight of the two blondes snuggled up on the couch, fast asleep in one another's arms.

Ino was resting atop Naruto, head nestled into his chest.

She wore a soft smile upon her face, her arms wrapped around him tightly, as if she were afraid to let go, even in sleep.

As for Naruto, he had one arm draped protectively around Ino's waist. It was almost as if he were protecting her, even though he was clearly fast asleep.

Add the fact that their was a blanket draped over the both of them, and you had one _very _unhappy Ishida Uryuu.

He had specifically told Naruto _no_ sleepovers with any girls!

Scowling, the Quincy cast a sidelong look at the clock.

His face softened into a frown, when he saw that it was around 3 A.M. in the morning.

He couldn't send her home at this late hour. And with the current situation of Ino's parents, he had the feeling that Naruto had invited her to stay...

A bag of her belongings on the table confirmed his suspicions, and his eyebrows knitted together furiously.

No WAY!

This was out of the question!

The sensation of arms encircling him from behind, calmed him somewhat.

"I can't believe this...He murmurred, as Yasha embraced him.

"What did you expect?" She replied, giving a soft "Aw."As she saw Ino shiver, and in response, Naruto pulled her closer, both hugging tightly.

Tenderly, Yasha nuzzled her head into the crook of Uryuu's neck, knowing that her influence was the only thing preventing Uryuu from scolding the sleeping blondes.

He relaxed a bit, as she kissed him upon the cheek.

"Look at them. They've been the best of friends since the academy."

Ino rolled over a bit, now wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck.

"See? They're so _cute_ together. How can you send her away?"

Uryuu tried to stand firm in his decision, but her body pressing against his, her breath, whispering into his ear...

It certainly wasn't helping him any.

"He never listens." He pleaded his case.

"Ishida-kun, he's only thirteen. This is only the beginning."

At this the Quincy paled.

No way no how was he looking forward to this.

"Then I hope he can exercise some self restraint."

That was as close as an "She can stay" that Naruto would ever get.

The blonde's still didn't know it, but a major crisis had been averted...

--

(Morning)

Ino woke up on the couch, yawned, stretched...

And suddenly realized that Naruto was gone.

"Naruto?"

"He's out." Replied a familair voice.

Ino found Uryuu standing over her, a glint in his eye.

"I see you've decided to stay here."

She gulped nervously.

"Um...I can explain-

"No need. Although I do have some ground rules...

--

"Eh? All we gave to do is get a _bell_?" Asked Naruto.

Urahara nodded as he held up a trio of the ringing trinkets.

"That's right. You each have until noon to get one-

A flash of wind suddenly blew across the plain....

And Yoruichi was standing there, grinning smugly, and wearing what looked like a long orange robe.

"But you have to get past _me_ to do it." Chirped the tan girl smugly.

Naruto gulped.

"Crap....

She gripped the hem of her robe, and her eyes twinkled.

"There's no _way _you're gonna win."

Naruto gasped as the kimono flew into the air...

Revealing Yoruichi in an entirely different outfit altogether.

Bright purple hair, almost an neon color, billowed over her shoulders, held back by an obi, and she wore a rather skimpy red leather outfit, one that exposed nearly all of her flawless tan skin.

Red bracelets were worn round her wrists, and further up her long and slender arms, was another set of matching armbands.

Covering her chest was a strapless red leather brassier, one that strained against her ample bosom. Hugging her hips tightly, was a pair of incredibly short red shorts, also made of leather, that ended several inches above her knees, and along with her bra, was the only other article of clothing that covered her forbidden parts, if only barely, giving her a look of sensuos beauty.

A pair of long red, high heel boots, went past her knees, and another band was worn, this one around her left leg.

She jutted her lower lip out in a pout, put one finger to her lips, making full use of her body language, enough to make him swoon, even as she spoke, the bells tied to her skirt jingling as she moved.

"Aw, do we _have_ to fight, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto covered his nose to keep from getting a nosebleed, and immediately looked away.

"Gah! Yoruichi-san! Don't _do _that!"

Sakura had steam coming out of her ears by this point, and Hinata looked horrified.

The neko girl just grinned like a chesire cat.

"What? I'm not _doing_ anything...

Naruto was rather surprised when Hinata was the first to attack, going right for the Neko girl, who just flitted away from the Jyuuken strike with the greatest of ease.

Showing absolutely no hesitation, Hinata twirled, and attempted to spin out Yoruichi's legs, but the bronze kunoichi just caught the kick, and tossed the Hyuuga to one side, with surprising force for one of her stature.

Naruto just stared for a moment or two, dumbfounded entirely, at what he had witnessed, Hinata's sudden attack, and how thoroughly she had been bested.

Then he ran in after her, with Sakura following suit moments later...

--

Yoruichi clapped her hands of imaginary dirt, as she stared down at the three beaten genin, who were all unconcious.

"Well, that was dull...

Or so she thought.

Naruto dissapeared into smoke.

Her face reddened, as she felt a hand on her butt.

"Eep!"

Spinning round, she kicked the offender with enough force to break his ribs.

Naruto raised his arm and caught the stike on his elbow, somehow stopping her cold, even though his arm went numb from the impact.

What was he smiling about.

A bell dangling from his fist.

"Ha!" He laughed, ducking into a roll that carried him backwards as she tried to snatch it back.

His movement brought him up several feet away, and as he got back up, he pocketed the bell.

"That's one!"

Yoruichi stomped one foot in annoyance, pouting that he got around her so easily.

"You got lucky!"

He frowned, as his hands drew at the air, and created a bow, that shimmered with blue spirit particles.

"We'll just see about that."

Seconds later, he launched a trio of arrows, all of which Yoruichi smoothly dodged...

He kept firing, now going into a run as he did so.

And again, she smoothly sidestepped each arrow,but now he was firing arrows at a breakneck pace, the cerulean arrows flitting all about her.

_'What's he up to?' _She mused,frowning as more than half the arrows had gone past her by now, most of which he just fired into the air.

Was his aim really _that_ bad?

Then she felt it.

The arrows he had fired past her, suddenly rained down from above, in a hail fo spears!

She took a moment to admire his ingenuity, and rolled away soon afterwards...

He didn't give her the time to recover.

Suddenly he sprang, lunging for another bell!

Yoruichi saw the attack coming.

Clamoring up, she caught the incoming hand on her heel.

He responded by lashing out with his left leg, and in turn she raised her right elbow to delfect it, grabbing his leg seconds later, holding him fast.

By now, he was partway in the air, and instead of trying to break free, he swung one sandaled foot down in an axe kick.

This Yoruichi caught as well, holding him by the ankle with the slightest of effort.

Despite herself she grinned.

"Not bad. You're moves are very precise."

"I'm not done yet." He replied evenly, and it was only then that she realized...

He still had a free hand.

With lightning fast precision, he lunged anew for a bell, and this time, succeeded in stealing one away again, even before Yoruichi could shove him away, and by the time she had, he had already pocketed the trinket.

Yet when he rose, she wasn't smirking anymore.

No, she was frowning instead, as she took up a stance.

"Okay, no more games."

Naruto kept one hand near his pocket, forming a series of shadow clones moments later.

"I'm getting that last bell!" They all decreed with enthusiasm, already beginning to charge.

She arched a delicate eyebrow, eyes glinting.

"Oh really...

In a swirl of leaves she was gone.

Surprised, the trio of blonds all stopped, skidding to a halt

She was behind him before he could even move.

Startled, he tried to spin, but it was too late, she had seized him by the collar.

"Game over."

Then she used her ultimate trick, one that would be sure to distract him long enough for her to get the bells back.

She kissed him.

Right.

On.

The.

Lips.

The blond stiffened, but when she tried to reach for his pocket...

POOF!

He vanished into smoke.

"HAHA!" Crowed the real Naruto, as he emerged from behind a nearby tree. "It's almost noon, and I _still_ have two bells!"

Yoruichi silenced him by holding up the last trinket.

This game was getting boring.

"Then lets spice things up a bit shall we?"

Before he could speak, she had crushed the bell.

Urahara sighed.

"Here we go...

Yoruich cracked her neck once, twice, and then took up her stance again, enjoying the look of shock plastered all over Naruto's face.

"There. No more bells. If you wanna pass, now you have to beat me!"

"That's cheating!" He whined.

"Hurry up, time's ticking." She answered evenly.

Naruto looked at his watch.

He had five minutes.

"Kuso!" He cried, reaching into the air.

It began to shimmer and as his bow formed, great determination shone in his eyes, the string pulled taut seconds later.

Several Kage bunshin's sprung up, and each mimicked his actions.

"Fine then! I won't lose!"

"You already have." She whispered, behind him in a blur, his eyes tripled.

He froze, as he watched his contigent of clones vanish into smoke.

He never saw her move.

"Crap."

She placed one hand upon his neck, and the other intertwined in his legs, restricting his movements.

He needed a way out of this!

It came to him.

He could use her own tactics against her!

He began to snicker, and Yoruich frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"THIS!"

--

(Seconds later)

"Gotcha!" Cried Naruto, breaking the kiss, leaving a very surprised Yoruichi to blink once-

Then he and a hidden clone tackled her to the ground, pinning her arms and legs.

Seconds later, the clock struck noon.

In the background, Hinata and Sakura began to stir.

Naruto gave Urahara an anxious look.

"Do we pass?"

His fellow blond clapped his hands in admiration.

"With flying colors."

Slowly, a goofy grin grew over Naruto's whiskered face, until the smile covered it.

He got off Yoruichi, and did a victory dance.

"YATTA!"

Immediately, he ran over to Hinata and Sakura.

"We did it! We passed!"

Both girls stared at him for a second, but Hinata was the first to speak.

"But we didn't do anything, did we?"

Naruto tilted his head to one side and gave her an odd look, as if she should understand this.

"_Eh? _Yes you _did_! I kept going because I wanted all three of us to pass!"

Sakura was left speechless, but not Hinata.

Not in the slightest.

In a rare moment of boldness, she glomped Naruto in a big hug, not caring what others thought of it.

He was so sweet!

Yoruichi sighed to herself, as she got up and dusted off.

"Well, this should be interesting."

Still caught in Hinata' hug, Naruto gave the bronze girl an odd stare, as she reached into her pocket.

"Huh? Whaddya mean-

She pulled out a Leaf headband, and tied it around her head, leaving several strands of rich violet hair to dangle over the metal plate.

"Whaddya think?" She asked teasingly.

Naruto's jaw dropped, and Hinata let him go, the truth of Yoruichi's words becoming known to her, with agonizing slowness.

Urahara clasped Naruto on the shoulder, all smiles as always.

"Meet the new member of Team seven."

"EH?!"


End file.
